The Bridge of Magpies
by The Smiling Angel
Summary: Senju Tobirama was many things in life. He was a shinobi, a leader, and a brother. Tobirama, however, lacked one thing in his life: love. Sit down and listen as Might Guy retells a story that transcends the boundaries of time.
1. A Mission of Great Importance

**The Bridge of Magpies**

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading my story! This was largely inspired by three things: 1) Might Guy reenacting the story of Hikoboshi and Orihime in Naruto SD (with Might Guy as Orihime, Kakashi as Hikoboshi, and Neji as Kakashi's cow LOL), 2) the mysterious personal (a.k.a. unknown) life of the Second Hokage, and 3) the story of Hikoboshi and Orihime itself, which is my favorite folktale. It's so beautiful and romantic. I love it so much! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: A Mission of Great Importance**

Tenten sighed and nearly collapsed at the base of the tree that provided much needed shade for her. She tried to cool her overworked and overheated body by fanning herself with the collar of her shirt, but it did little to help her and her irritation.

"Eh, Sensei, why do you always pick these kinds of missions?" she asked. "Especially during the summer?" Tenten would have smacked her forehead, but the stickiness of the sweltering weather stuck to the exposed skin of her arms like glue. Might Guy and Rock Lee were still at the bottom of the hill Tenten was now seated upon. She groaned as Guy jogged in place at a speed that made her spine crawl in horror.

A little ways to her sensei's right was Lee, doing squats. "296 . . . 297 . . . 298 . . ." Tenten sighed again and leaned her head back on the tree. She normally would have checked to make sure there were no creepy insects or sap coming out of it, but she was too tired. For most of the day, Tenten was at the back of the line, grumbling at Guy and Lee's stamina. Sometimes she wanted their boundless energy, too. Most of the time, she wished they were more like her (a.k.a., human).

Tenten only opened her eyes when she heard the faint rustling of Neji crossing his legs again. The newly appointed jonin had made it to the hill before her and made this tree a resting place. She would have sat down next to him, but felt close contact would be too suffocating in this unbearable heat. If Tenten grumbled verbally, Neji showed his displeasure by acting even more cold than normal. He spoke only one word ("no") the entire day when Lee suggested picking up the pace, and no one dared to object the Hyuga's answer. As convincing as Guy can be at times, Neji's stubbornness was an entirely different force. He only gave in when he was annoyed at being pestered continuously.

"Tenten, would you like some water?" asked Lee, who (surprisingly) walked up the hill at a leisure pace. If Tenten had to pick a characteristic she liked about Lee's personality, it would be that he was a gentleman (to an extent). She nodded her head, and Lee fumbled with the backpack he carried. He smiled when he saw the water canteen and handed it to her. Tenten took the bottle and drank to her heart's content.

"That's heaven," she breathed. Already, she felt better. Tenten handed the canteen back to Lee, who took a sip that was small compared to the amount of water she drank. Tenten looked around the grassy area. "Where's Sensei? I swear he was just jogging down there."

"Guy Sensei went to go scout out the path and make sure we were going the right way," replied Lee as he sat down beside her. Tenten frowned. She was pretty sure a map could accomplish that, though she had a feeling Guy Sensei would still be faster. Lee turned to face Neji and raised the canteen. "Do you want water, Neji?"

Neji's answer was a simple raise of his own canteen. Tenten stretched her arms and allowed the breeze blowing in to cool her face. It was a nice summer day if the heat was taken out of consideration. The leaves of the tree rustled, and a few leaves fell on top of the shinobis' heads. Tenten, startled, swiped the leaves away, and Lee looked up.

"Tenten, do you see that?" he suddenly asked.

Tenten turned to Lee. "See what?" Lee was pointing to his right, and she tried to follow his gaze. "I don't see anything, Lee."

"Look at the mountain over there," replied Lee. "Do you see the mountain?"

"It's a bit hard to miss that, Lee," said Tenten. "Is that what you saw because I've known that was there for a while? This isn't the first time we've traveled to the Land of Rivers."

"But look at the cliff," said Lee. "See that cliff? I didn't notice before, but there's a statue." Tenten craned her neck and strained her eyes as she observed the mountain. She tried to look for a cliff, and her eyes widened in surprise. There was a statue on the edge of a cliff. By all means, it was facing them, though Tenten could only tell it was a statue of a person.

"I do see a statue! Whose statue is that?" she asked. "Neji, do you see the statue, too?" Neji glanced at them and nodded in confirmation. Tenten crossed her arms over her chest, and her eyes were fixated on the strange sculpture. "I didn't see that before."

"If you're all rested, let's get a move on!" called out Guy, who was climbing up the hill. He grinned at his students and motioned at them to follow him. "The sun is still in the sky, and we still have a long way to go! We can reach the village before sunset if we run there!"

"Guy Sensei, I can't even walk—"

"No, absolutely not—"

"What's that statue over there?"

Of all the questions flung at him, Guy was not expecting the last one. "The what, Lee?" Lee pointed to the statue again, and Guy followed his gaze.

"We haven't seen that statue before, Guy Sensei," said Lee as Guy peered closely at the figure. Tenten watched her sensei as his face contorted through a series of grimaces, grins, and grunts before he snapped his fingers.

"You all have very sharp eyes, my students!" he exclaimed.

Tenten nodded towards Lee. "Actually, Lee spotted it first—"

"This is great timing!" said Guy, smiling at his students. Tenten raised her eyebrows in confusion. "The Tanabata Festival is in a few days, and for us to be in the Land of Rivers right now is the true power of Youth!" Only Lee smiled at his sensei's words.

"So you know what that statue is?" asked Tenten, trying to steer Guy back onto the subject.

"Of course!" replied Guy. He did a quick "nice guy" pose. "I know it by heart! The people of the Land of Rivers made that statue in honor of Orihime-sama."

Lee pursed his lips. "Who is Orihime-sama?"

"Why would they make a statue out of a character from a folktale?" asked Tenten, wrinkling her nose.

Guy grinned. "Aha! Except, that statue is not of Orihime from Tanabata. This is Orihime-_sama_."

"Then who is this Orihime-sama?" asked Tenten. Guy placed his hands on his hips while he looked at the statue. A smile lit up his face before he glanced at his students.

"Let me tell you a story not many people know of," said Guy. "This took place many years ago. . ."

* * *

Senju Hashirama would have found dripping water much more interesting than the one-sided conversation he was engaged in at the moment. His gaze turned to the open window at his right, and it took all his willpower not to jump out of this place. He was about eight levels up in the pagoda the Fire Daimyo liked to hold his official meetings in, and the fall to the ground was a trivial problem for the First Hokage.

". . . Thus, I find it necessary to have good relations with our neighboring countries," continued the Fire Daimyo, who was not even looking at Hashirama. "It will be achieved through peaceful methods, as I am certain you would find that most agreeable."

"Of course," replied Hashirama with a nod of his head. The Fire Daimyo helped himself to another cup of tea a servant had brought in earlier. Hashirama glanced at his own teacup and thought his wife, Mito, would like the design of the red leaves on it when the Fire Daimyo cleared his throat.

"This is my plan," he said in a grand voice that didn't quite fit with the private, small meeting. "Of all our neighboring countries, the Land of Rivers is both the friendliest and the one we have to be wary of. Unfortunately, their former Daimyo, whom I was on good terms with, retired from his position earlier this year, and a younger belligerent man took his place. I have sent ambassadors to negotiate a tolerable alliance with him, but he has refused everything. Apparently, he does not trust us."

"Does the Rivers Daimyo wish for a Tailed Beast?" asked Hashirama, now finding the conversation a bit more interesting.

"I do not think so, and even if he did, he would not get one," replied the Fire Daimyo. "He should know better than anyone else that there is no shinobi in his land that is capable of controlling a Tailed Beast. Instead, there is an option he will be pleased with." The Daimyo took a sip of his tea, and Hashirama took this chance to drink his tea also. The unusually dry summer weather made his throat parched. Maybe that was why the Daimyo was drinking so much tea in one sitting.

"As I was saying, I considered many different options, and the idea of a political hostage seemed most obvious and fitting for me," continued the Fire Daimyo. He must have anticipated Hashirama's reaction because he remained silent as the Hokage's eyes widened in surprise.

"Who would you consider for a political hostage?" asked Hashirama. Dread crept into his heart as he inwardly begged the Daimyo to leave his family (and clan and village, in general) alone.

"One who is worthy to be an honored guest for the Rivers Daimyo," answered the Fire Daimyo. "My daughter, Orihime, of course." Hashirama observed the man before him, trying to discern any hint of frustration or sadness on his face, but was surprised to find none. He traced the rim of his teacup.

"Will you be alright with sending Orihime-dono to a foreign land?" asked Hashirama. "The Land of Rivers may be a neighboring country, but it is still far away."

The Fire Daimyo shrugged his shoulders, the dangling, golden ornament on top of his head tinkling. "Do you have anyone else in mind, Senju-san?"

"I am simply concerned for Orihime-dono's interests," replied Hashirama lightly. "She is young. Living away from her family and home may trouble her."

"For all your subtleties about peace and protecting the lives of shinobi, you express too much attention on the matter of my unmarried daughter," said the Fire Daimyo with a slight upturn of his chin. Hashirama straightened his posture and bowed his head in apology. "What worth is my daughter's opinion compared to the people who will be saved through this political agreement? I find no better option, and I hoped you would agree with me."

"I do believe this is a peaceful solution," said Hashirama, thinking it better not to encroach on Orihime's situation again. He felt like the Fire Daimyo will bite off his head any minute. "Does the Rivers Daimyo know of your plan?"

"Of course not," replied the Fire Daimyo. "I wanted your opinion first. Now that it seems like we are both in agreement, I will send an ambassador, who will inform the Daimyo of my plan. Hopefully, he will return with better news than of late." Hashirama nodded his head and smiled, though he didn't feel quite content inside. The tea he drank swirled uncomfortably in his stomach, and Hashirama briefly joked to himself that the Daimyo poisoned his drink. Not that any poison could kill him. If he could eat his wife's cooking, everything was edible for him.

"If by chance, the agreement is confirmed there is still the matter of the entourage escorting my daughter to the Land of Rivers," said the Daimyo. "It is a long journey, and Orihime is a valuable asset. It would be most unwise if thieves and rogues were to waylay her on the road." Hashirama had an idea of where this conversation was heading towards, but he remained silent.

"As it is a matter of the Land of Fire's safety and future prosperity, I find it acceptable that you, the Hokage, accompany my daughter to the Land of Rivers. The Rivers Daimyo will find it to be the most honorable deference we can show him, and he may be privy to give us more benefits," continued the Fire Daimyo. Hashirama sighed inwardly. He knew it. "I heard they found gold in the many streams that run through their land. A whole new trade can be opened if this exchange works in our favor."

"We are still in a delicate situation with the rest of the Shinobi Nations because of the Tailed Beasts," said Hashirama, choosing his words carefully. "As honored as I would be to escort Orihime-dono to the Land of Rivers, I still have to consider the opinions of my clan and the village."

"Of course, of course," replied the Fire Daimyo in a manner that said he did not care much for Hashirama's predicament. "Return to your village and give me your answer within two weeks. That will also be the time when the ambassador will return with the Rivers Daimyo's answer."

With a few more words of pleasantries and well wishes that left Hashirama feeling uncomfortable with all the sugarcoated hypocrisy, the Hokage took leave of the Fire Daimyo after many hours of speaking. He still considered the window a faster get-away than the many stairs to the bottom floor, but decided to show some decorum in the Daimyo's household.

Hashirama did not travel with any companions. Not only was he more than capable of fending for himself, the journey to the Daimyo's estate was quite close to Konohagakure. He could return home before nightfall. The thought of seeing his wife, brother, and village again made Hashirama feel giddy despite the sour taste in his mouth. He immediately sobered when he reconsidered the Daimyo's words. Something didn't feel right. . .

"Hokage-sama?"

Hashirama descended the last step on the first floor and turned to his right. A eunuch, white and wrinkled with old age, stood next to him with his head bowed low. He must have been a high-ranking servant in the Daimyo's household, considering his expensive clothing that only the wealthy can afford.

"Can I help you?" asked Hashirama. The eunuch raised his head, and a look of awe passed over his face.

"I beg your forgiveness for this interruption," he said with another bow of his head. "I humbly ask if you could spare a few minutes of your time."

"There's no need to apologize," replied Hashirama with a quick smile. "How can I help you?"

* * *

Senju Tobirama landed on the grass neatly as the last of his clones disappeared in a puff of smoke against a tree. Training for an hour with 10 clones using his Shadow Clone Technique was both exhausting and rewarding. Deciding this was the last session for the day, Tobirama dusted off his clothing and retreated down the path towards home.

It was nearing evening, and the sky was that strange mix of red and orange, as if it could not decide what color to be. The village bustled with subdued activity. Most of the people were at home now, eating dinner with their family, while some wandered around the streets, drinking sake or eating out. A group of small children, five boys and two girls, played with rocks and sticks near a building. Tobirama didn't bother greeting them, as they would run away from him. For some reason, children liked Hashirama, but were afraid of him. Tobirama almost snorted. What was so great about that idiot?

Tobirama turned a corner, deliberately avoiding the area where the Uchiha Clan resided, and walked down the street leading to the home of the Senju clan. The brick walls and slanting rooftops were slowly becoming a part of his life. These buildings were newly built, as his brother insisted that a fresh beginning started with a new home. Tobirama only passed through the opened gate, and already he could hear the distant shouts (or pleading) of the head cook in the kitchen. Tobirama sighed. _She_ was at it again.

"That's not necessary, Mito-sama," said the cook, Senju Kaede, in a strained voice. "Please rest while I prepare the meal."

"I am perfectly capable of cooking dinner for my lord husband," replied Mito in the high-pitched voice she used when frustrated/excited/worried. Tobirama decided to avoid his dynamic sister-in-law for now and crept silently towards his room in the left wing of the estate. He briefly considered buying a drink or two in the village (especially if Mito was cooking dinner), but (unfortunately) remembered his brother's pleads to bear the "torture" with him.

"She's his wife," muttered Tobirama to himself as he slid open the wooden door to his room. "Why do I have to suffer?" He kept the door open to allow the last rays of daylight to illuminate his room. For a powerful shinobi in the noble Senju clan, Tobirama was a sparse man. His room reflected that: a white futon on the floor, a small wooden desk with writing utensils and candles, a small closet, and folded blankets in the corner. Nothing else. Not that Tobirama needed anything more.

He sat down on the floor and decided to take a quick bath once Hashirama returned home after visiting the Fire Daimyo. His brother didn't tell him much about what that arrogant fool wanted - not that he cared. Hypocritical words spoken by a greedy politician did little to spike Tobirama's interest. The Daimyo probably blabbered on about the price of his imported tea or something else that was utterly worthless and a waste of time.

With a deep sigh, Tobirama stood on his feet and prepared his Water Release Techniques in case his sister-in-law was burning down the kitchen. He should have a bit more faith in Mito's cooking, but three months had already passed since she took up the culinary arts and the most she could do was make sure the rice wasn't burnt. Even he could do that. Tobirama stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him, and made his way to the kitchen in the guise of greeting his sister-in-law. He didn't smell anything burning (as of yet), and the servants appeared the same as any other day when Mito attempted to cook. Tobirama peered into the kitchen and immediately spotted his sister-in-law. She was hard to miss with that vibrant red hair. Uzumaki Mito must have finally agreed to let Kaede show her how to cook something, as she watched the expert with widened, curious eyes. Tobirama could have laughed in relief. Dinner will be edible tonight.

Tobirama sensed an all too familiar chakra approaching the estate at a leisurely fast pace. He stood with his back to the kitchen, as Hashirama landed on the dirt ground.

"You're late," said Tobirama simply, folding his arms over his chest.

"Hello to you, too," replied Hashirama with a smile as he dusted off his clothing. "The Daimyo loves to talk, doesn't he?" Tobirama just raised an eyebrow as a crimson whirlwind flew past him. Hashirama laughed as Mito embraced him.

"You're back!" she said. "You're not hurt anywhere, right?"

"I'm the same as I was this morning," said Hashirama, quickly kissing his wife on the cheek. "Were you cooking me dinner?"

"I was," replied Mito with a wide smile. "Dinner will be really good tonight." Tobirama smirked at the glint of doubt and fear in his brother's eyes before Hashirama smiled back at his wife. "Why did the Daimyo want to speak with you?"

"I'll tell you after I eat," said Hashirama. "I'm famished." Tobirama nodded, as he was able to sympathize with his older brother on that point. They soon parted ways – Hashirama dragged to his room by his fast-talking wife and Tobirama to the bathhouse.

It was a quiet affair, though Tobirama was aware of a few girls whispering outside the bath over who was going to peek at him first. In the days before the formation of the village, the Senju brothers had been notoriously popular with the girls of their clan and other clans, too. Only the Uchiha brothers had rivaled their popularity. Hashirama still brags that he was much more well loved (he never mentions this in front of Mito), but Tobirama always knew the girls liked him more because of his "cool, bad boy" image (as he heard a girl outside just whisper). Unlike Hashirama, though, who recuperated love confessions with a smile and kind words of rejection, Tobirama (true to his image) simply ignored his admirers as if they didn't exist. His personal philosophy? Those whimpering, lovesick girls were not worth his time _at all_.

Tobirama, feeling as refreshed when he finished his training earlier, left the bathhouse in a good mood, though he shook his head at the sight of girls scampering and turning red when they saw him. Dinner at home was as rowdy as clan dinners could get, and Tobirama ate in silence during the whole time while Hashirama carried the weight of the conversations with his stories and jokes. If there were one tiny thing Tobirama admired about his older brother, it would be his wit.

The lively evening came to a close, and the Senju clan members left the dining hall one by one. Tobirama, his arms crossed over his chest, leaned back against the wooden wall and watched everyone leave. Mito gave Hashirama a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving with the women. His (lovesick) brother smiled so brightly that Tobirama thought the corners of his mouth would rip.

"What did the Daimyo want?" asked Tobirama when he was certain no one was within earshot. Hashirama, who sat at the head of the table, turned to his brother, and the smile disappeared from his face.

"He had a proposal to create a peaceful alliance with the Land of Rivers," he replied, drinking his tea. "Apparently, this is his last resort because the Rivers Daimyo has refused every other offer."

"Why would he bother with an insignificant country like that?" wondered Tobirama with narrowed eyes.

"They're still a neighboring nation," replied Hashirama. "Besides, an alliance with them is much better than war."

"What's the deal?" asked Tobirama.

Hashirama looked down at the teacup before him and traced the rim with his finger. "A political hostage."

"Who?"

"His daughter. Orihime-dono."

Tobirama straightened his posture as surprise flickered across his face. "Why would he send his daughter?"

Hashirama sighed, so deeply that Tobirama wondered if the whole alliance troubled him greatly. "I think it's because the Rivers Daimyo will appreciate how seriously the Fire Daimyo is considering him. Remember how the Land of Rivers didn't receive a Tailed Beast? Having the Daimyo's daughter as a hostage won't give them the power of a Tailed Beast, but it will definitely give them unmatchable prestige. He thinks the Rivers Daimyo will be more open to an alliance that will work in our favor."

"Then why did he want to see you?" asked Tobirama after a moment of pondering his brother's words. "He normally makes these decisions on his own."

Hashirama glanced at his brother, and Tobirama noticed the slight furrowing of his brows before replying. "The Daimyo wants me to escort Orihime-dono to the Land of Rivers. He thinks the Daimyo—"

"No."

Hashirama widened his eyes. "What?"

Tobirama narrowed his eyes as anger swelled through his body. How dare the Daimyo treat his brother, the Hokage, in this manner? "No, you can't escort the Daimyo's daughter. You're the Hokage of the Land of Fire, not a bodyguard for the spoiled kid of a pompous politician."

Hashirama winced, and Tobirama wondered why as he didn't say anything offensive about him. "Orihime-dono isn't a "spoiled kid.""

"That's not my point," retorted Tobirama. He wanted to ask why his brother was defending the Daimyo's daughter, but decided it was unimportant at the moment. "Tell the Daimyo you refuse." Hashirama tried to speak up, but Tobirama silenced him with a raise of his hand. "You need to engrave into that inflamed ego of his that the Land of Fire is only powerful and safe because of you. He can't order you around as if you are his servant."

"He asked politely," offered Hashirama, but Tobirama glared at him.

"With the undertone that you will be in trouble if you don't," he rebuffed. Tobirama scoffed and shook his head. "The nerve."

"Whether the Daimyo asked me to escort Orihime-dono to the Land of Rivers or not doesn't matter," said Hashirama. "What matters is that it is extremely important, and if word reaches the other nations, she can be in danger. There will be enemy shinobi on the road to either assassinate or kidnap her. Orihime-dono does need someone strong to protect her until she reaches the house of the Rivers Daimyo."

Tobirama remained silent, conceding his brother had a valid point, but he still disliked the idea of Hashirama acting as a measly bodyguard at the (threatening) request of the Daimyo. "So will you take up his offer?"

An ominous feeling of dread crawled up Tobirama's spine when Hashirama looked at him with a sad puppy expression on his face. Tobirama rubbed his brow and sighed. "I was hoping you could protect Orihime-dono instead," said Hashirama in a tiny voice.

Tobirama turned away from his brother and quelled the urge to shout that he was also not a bodyguard. He _was _a better choice than Hashirama if one thought reasonably. He wasn't held down by the duties of a Hokage and the elders of the village would also prefer Tobirama escort the Daimyo's daughter. Hashirama was stronger (on his good days), but Tobirama was faster and a much more skilled sensory shinobi. He could easily equal his brother's prowess, and a few enemy shinobi will be no problem for him. Not to mention he would accomplish the mission in a timelier manner than Hashirama, who would venture off the path at the sight of a festival in a village. Yes, Tobirama would be significantly better.

"It would be preferable," replied Tobirama slowly, but Hashirama nearly stood up and smiled at his brother gratefully. Tobirama almost regretted telling him not to accept the mission.

"That's excellent, Tobirama!" exclaimed Hashirama. "Wonderful! It's all worked out! I know the Daimyo won't mind if I talk to him well. It's obvious you would be a more competent bodyguard for Orihime-dono anyways." Tobirama sighed, but decided not to ponder why he answered so rashly.

"If the Rivers Daimyo agrees to the alliance, Orihime-dono will leave in about two weeks," continued Hashirama. Tobirama strained to understand his brother's words. He was copying Mito's extraordinary talent of talking quickly when excited. "If my calculations are correct, it will take maybe three weeks to reach the Land of Rivers?"

"Three weeks?" asked Tobirama. "I could get there in less than one."

"You have to consider Orihime-dono," replied Hashirama. "She'll be traveling in a palanquin, and the retainers in her entourage won't be shinobi. Honestly, you're the only one who can adequately protect her."

"If the Daimyo is adamant in having you escort her, why doesn't he just send a group of shinobi to take his daughter there?" asked Tobirama, slightly peeved at the long journey ahead of him. "Why rely on just one?"

"A larger group will attract more attention," replied Hashirama.

Tobirama scoffed. "The palanquin is a dead giveaway that someone of important status is on the road."

"We can't have Orihime-dono travel on foot," said Hashirama with a frown. "Besides, why have a group of shinobi protect her when you can by yourself with no trouble?" Tobirama turned away from his brother, who did have a point, but he didn't want to it admit it openly.

"You can tell me if you don't want to go," said Hashirama, uncertainty in his voice.

"And have you go instead?" asked Tobirama. "No, I'll go."

Hashirama smiled at his younger brother. "I owe you one, Tobirama."

"Don't bother," replied Tobirama gruffly.

"No, really," insisted Hashirama. "You spared me from Mito's nagging." Tobirama stared at his brother and shook his head in disbelief as the Hokage smiled sheepishly.

**A/N: Tobirama called his brother an idiot, but we all know he still loves him XD**

**P.S. I apologize for Uzumaki Mito's character. For the small amount of time she appeared in both the manga and anime, she seemed like an elegant, yet serious woman. But I was like, "Hey, this is romance. I'll make her a typical Uzumaki, like Kushina and Naruto!" And thus, you have Mito the Energizer Bunny and Terrible Cook. Hope you all don't mind!**


	2. A Date With A Princess

**The Bridge of Magpies**

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading my story! I have to say that I am having a lot of fun writing this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: A Date with a Princess**

Tobirama walked beside Hashirama as the two brothers made their way down the street leading to the Fire Daimyo's palace. The grand estate, with its towering pagodas and heavily guarded gates, made even the Hokage's home seem like a humble dwelling. Tobirama scowled at the thought. Hashirama's position eclipsed the Daimyo's in terms of importance, power, and relevance, yet the Daimyo lived like a fattened cattle off the people's money. He had already spoken such words to his brother yesterday, but Hashirama was quick to tell him not to insult the Daimyo so rashly, even though Tobirama knew he held the same feelings (maybe not the same words).

Time flew by a bit too quickly for Tobirama's taste. The two weeks of waiting and preparing for the long journey ahead felt like grains of sand running through his fingers. The village was quick to accept the political hostage issue as long as Hashirama did not leave. Tobirama admitted he felt a tiny bit of hurt over the preference the people had for his older brother, but he did not dwell on such foolish, pathetic emotions for more than five seconds. Of course, they would want Hashirama to remain in Konoha. Who else would maintain the peace between the clans? Besides, the Uchiha Clan would throw a tantrum if Tobirama remained and Hashirama left. Konoha couldn't risk such troubles now, not after so much was sacrificed for this hard-earned peace.

The streets before the palace of the Fire Daimyo were filled with civilians. The sounds of dogs barking and chickens clucking rang in Tobirama's ears. Merchants goaded potential customers to take a look at their merchandise while the smell of food from restaurants and food stalls wafted in the hot summer air. Children played tagged down the sides of the street while others practiced ninjutsu. From time to time, Tobirama noticed from the corner of his eye that some of the people recognized him, his brother, or both. He expected this to happen, as he didn't give much thought to his appearance. He wore his usual blue armor with the distinct white fur collar and his happuri with the engraved Konoha emblem on it and didn't bother hiding the red markings on his face. Making his presence clear on the road was more likely to scare away potential assassins and kidnappers than attract them.

"Tobirama, imagine if Konoha grew to this size," said Hashirama, gesturing to the many tall buildings around them. "Look at all these people and the lives they have. It's incredible, isn't it?" Tobirama nodded in agreement, knowing fully well of his brother's plan to increase the size of Konoha's population and productivity.

"The Daimyo's town is based on an archaic system that will crumble in less than a hundred years, though," he said. "There needs to be a new way of life that will last longer with more benefits."

Hashirama turned to his brother and smiled. "I have a few ideas in mind, but I'll share them with you when you return." He clasped Tobirama by the arm. "Think of this journey as a small vacation and have fun."

"While looking out for enemy shinobi," added Tobirama with a short scoff. "What a vacation."

"Like you said, there's no need to worry about them," replied Hashirama. "Besides, you haven't had a break since the formation of the village. Moments of peace and comfort are good for a person's soul and mind. Hopefully, you'll return with a clearer conscious."

"And my body intact and my mind sane," said Tobirama.

Hashirama sighed. "As cynical as usual."

The two brothers continued down the street, occasionally greeting a villager who recognized them (or Hashirama did the greeting and Tobirama just nodded). Soon enough, they reached the front gate where five guards, shinobi by the way they dressed, stood. They straightened their posture as the two brothers approached them, and Hashirama smiled while Tobirama folded his arms over his chest.

"We're here to see the Daimyo on an important business," said Hashirama. "Can you please tell him that Senju Hashirama has arrived?" Tobirama watched as the five guards repeated his brother's name under their breaths before their eyes widened in shock.

"O-of course!" said a guard with his long black hair tied at the nape of his neck. "P-please follow me, Hokage-sama, Senju-sama!" Hashirama nodded and followed the nervous guard, who opened the gate with trembling hands. Tobirama figured he was "Senju-sama" and walked beside his brother as they entered a large courtyard with a single large bonsai tree in the middle. It grew inside a low circular wall made out of white stone. Hashirama motioned to his brother and pointed to the tree.

"Isn't that a marvelous bonsai?" he asked. Tobirama shrugged. He had no interest in botany or plants. "Whoever grew it to that size is exceptionally talented. Look at how well those leaves and branches are trimmed! Beautiful."

"Uh, i-if you are talking about the bonsai tree right there, the Daimyo had that planted and grown in honor of Orihime-sama's first birthday," said the guard, glancing back at Hashirama. "It was his gift to her."

"So he did care. . . Once upon a time," muttered Hashirama to himself.

Tobirama glanced at his brother and frowned. "Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Ah, it's nothing!" replied Hashirama. "I just thought of something." Tobirama gave his brother one last look before observing the courtyard. To the north, past the bonsai tree, was the central set of stairs leading to a large building Tobirama presumed was the meeting hall where the Fire Daimyo discussed "important" state affairs. To the east and west were more sets of smaller stairs that probably led to the rest of the estate where the family members and servants lived. Tobirama looked back at the central steps and saw the Fire Daimyo and his entourage descending the stairs. Well, they were quick to find out the two brothers had arrived.

This was not the first time Tobirama met the Fire Daimyo, but he could already notice the sure tell signs of old age from the man's appearance. What was once a proud back was now a slumped figure from stress and fatigue. His eyes were sunken in and purple pockmarks covered the left side of his face. Tobirama briefly thought less consumption of sake and more exercise outdoors would improve the Daimyo's health before following his brother's example, unfolding his arms, and bowing his head slightly. As much as he disliked the Daimyo, he was still the head of the Land of Fire.

"Ah, Hokage-dono," said the Fire Daimyo, inclining his own head in return. The retainers behind him bowed low in greeting. "I'm glad to see you in good health." He turned to Tobirama. "And to you, Senju-san." Tobirama nodded once before giving his attention to his brother. They had already agreed that Hashirama will do the explaining, but now that they had actually come down to it, Tobirama wondered if his brother would falter in the domineering presence of the wealthiest man in the Land of Fire.

"I am pleased to inform you that the Rivers Daimyo readily agreed to our political hostage plan," continued the Fire Daimyo. "Once my daughter is delivered into their hands, he will give us half of a lifetime's worth of gold that the Land of Rivers newly excavated. Apparently, that is how much my daughter's life is worth, but I will take what I can get."

Tobirama noticed how his brother's shoulders tensed, seemingly at the Daimyo's last remark, and shook his head at Hashirama's sensitivity, even though he himself felt a sour taste in his mouth at the way the Daimyo spoke of his daughter like a piece of merchandise being sold on the street.

"I expected the journey to take about three weeks, but the Rivers Daimyo offered to meet us at the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rivers," said the Daimyo. He stroked his beard as if thinking thoughtfully. "Thus, the time should be shortened to about one and a half weeks of traveling, two at most." The Daimyo turned to a rotund retainer behind him. "Which means the gold will arrive here at about the same time Orihime is taken to the palace of the Rivers Daimyo."

"Yes, the gold will be safely delivered to you, my Lord, in about three weeks' time," said the retainer with a greasy grin that left Tobirama sick with disgust.

"Then I presume everything is ready, Hokage-dono," said the Fire Daimyo, turning to Hashirama. "My daughter is already in her palanquin with her entourage beside her. They are only waiting for you."

Tobirama glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye. Hashirama cleared his throat and gave Tobirama a small smile before addressing the Daimyo. "There is a slight change in plans."

The Daimyo raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"The current situation in Konoha called for me to remain at home," explained Hashirama. "As the Hokage, I couldn't possibly leave and allow the clans to create friction in my absence. My brother, Tobirama, will be escorting Orihime-dono in my stead."

"I believe I made it clear that I wanted you to protect my daughter," said the Daimyo, a dangerous glint in his dark eyes.

"You did, and I am sorry," said Hashirama.

This time, Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the way his brother apologized so easily. "Nii-san. . ."

"Tobirama is an honorable shinobi," continued Hashirama. "He is as powerful as I am, yet more focused and diligent. He will escort Orihime-dono in a timely manner, protect her well, and bring you the gold faster than I am able to. Overall, he is much more reliable, and his name alone tends to be feared more by enemy shinobi than mine."

Tobirama smirked at the changing expressions on the Daimyo's face. For once, the words spoken by a better man silenced him completely. Hashirama sighed inaudibly, and only Tobirama noticed how on edge his brother was.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked in a quiet voice while the Daimyo contemplated Hashirama's words. His brother glanced at him and shook his head.

"I always am when I have to speak," Hashirama replied in the same hushed tone with a half-hearted smile. "How was I?"

"Exaggerating as usual," replied Tobirama with an air of indifference. He would never admit that his brother's praise made him feel _slightly_ warmed in his heart. "But that tactic works in some cases."

Hashirama smiled, truly now, as if he knew how Tobirama really felt. Which he probably did. "That's good." The brothers became quiet as the Fire Daimyo seemed to have finished his heavy contemplation and looked at Hashirama and then at Tobirama.

"I will say I am disappointed that you will not accompany my daughter," he said, "but I can also accept your reasoning. Then it is settled." The Daimyo smiled, his teeth crooked and yellowed, at Tobirama. "Take care of my daughter, Senju-san. This is extremely important." Tobirama nodded as his brother bowed his head again. He sighed. Tobirama needed to keep reminding Hashirama not to lower himself so easily towards his equals.

"Well, then, as I mentioned earlier, my daughter is already waiting by the eastern gate with her entourage," said the Daimyo. He turned to the guard, who still stood nearby. "Lead Senju-san to the eastern gate." The guard quickly bowed his head and turned to the right, waiting for Tobirama. Tobirama crossed his arms over his chest again and walked towards the guard. Hashirama made a move to follow his brother, but the Daimyo stopped him.

"Hokage-dono, please join us for some tea," he said. "We would like to hear your opinion on a few matters. Your thoughts are extremely valuable for our cause." Hashirama turned to the Daimyo and nodded, though Tobirama noticed the flicker of dread on his face. He smirked. The long journey ahead of him was nothing compared to the conversations that awaited his brother.

"I would be honored to," replied Hashirama. "I would like to have a few words with Tobirama before he leaves, though."

"As you wish," said the Daimyo with a nod. "Do not take too long." He looked at Tobirama. "Until our next meeting, then, Senju-san." Without another glance, the Daimyo walked back up the central stairs with his retainers scurrying after him. Hashirama sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"That went better than expected," he said. "Though, it's a bit calloused that he won't even watch Orihime-dono leave. What a world."

"You're never nervous when you speak," said Tobirama suddenly. "In fact, you show too little fear in speaking with others. Why does the Fire Daimyo make you nervous?"

Hashirama chuckled and patted his brother's arm. "You're still on to that matter, huh? No, I am not scared of the Fire Daimyo. It's just. . . I really did hope the situation could work in our favor. That's all."

His reasoning wasn't all that true in Tobirama's opinion, but then he remembered his brother had a wife waiting for him at home. If he left for two weeks on a journey, she would put up a fight or join him on the road. "Because of your wife?"

"Partly," replied Hashirama. "Well, Tobirama, I won't be able to see you leave, but I will be the first one to greet you when you return home."

"Don't let Konoha burn down while I am gone," said Tobirama seriously. "And don't let Madara and the rest of the Uchiha clan take advantage of you. Keep a close eye on them."

"Have a little faith," replied Hashirama. "Madara and his clan all have good intentions for the village. Don't worry about Konoha. And I won't make important decisions without you there with me."

Tobirama stared at his brother, still uncertain that he would not make reckless choices that will endanger Konoha, but nodded. "Alright."

"Have a safe journey, Tobirama," said Hashirama with a smile. Tobirama walked away from him, knowing no further words needed to be exchanged between them, and followed the guard to the eastern gate. Hashirama watched his brother leave and sighed.

"Don't get hurt," he whispered.

Tobirama glanced back at his brother and saw him ascending the stairs to join the Daimyo and his retainers in the meeting hall. He returned his attention to the guard, who climbed up the stairs and opened the small wooden gate there. Tobirama followed him and stepped inside another courtyard, smaller with flowers in the center instead of a bonsai tree. His eyes immediately identified three people, all ranging differently in age and appearance, and an expensive-looking palanquin behind them surrounded by four young men, who were probably the bearers.

The guard bowed his head towards Tobirama. "This is Orihime-sama's entourage." Tobirama observed all the retainers present and memorized their chakra. He may have been assigned to protect the Daimyo's daughter, but he also had the responsibility to make sure everyone else was safe, too. The guard bowed his head and left as an old man approached Tobirama. He guessed the old man must be a high-ranking eunuch, judging by his clothing.

"Welcome, Tobirama-sama," said the old man with a low bow. "We are honored that you will protect our Orihime-sama on this journey."

"You know me?" asked Tobirama, slightly surprised. Normally, if this man was a eunuch, he would never venture outside the palace walls unless the Daimyo ordered him to.

"Of course," replied the old man. "You are very well-known here. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hojo Nagataka. I am a eunuch, who has served our Lord Daimyo for sixty years. Now I serve his daughter, Orihime-sama." Tobirama nodded as Nagataka motioned for the rest of the retainers to join him.

"Introduce yourselves to Tobirama-sama," said Nagataka. Tobirama noticed a middle-aged woman, with her graying hair tied in a simple bun, fidget nervously and look down at the ground. He frowned slightly at her display of anxiety. "Why don't you start, Maemi-san?"

The fidgeting middle-aged woman glanced at Nagataka before gulping. She couldn't look Tobirama in the eye. "I-I am Shibata Maemi. I have served O-Orihime-sama since she was born." Nagataka also seemed to have noticed the tremor in Maemi's voice, but he didn't say anything.

"My name is Mori Saburo," said a man, whose age appeared to be somewhere between Nagataka and Maemi. He was shorter than Tobirama, but bigger and heavier in weight. "I am the head of Orihime-sama's personal guard, though the four lads behind me are the only guards we'll be taking with us."

Tobirama turned to the four young men, who will also be carrying the palanquin. They all appeared around his age, maybe a bit younger, but shorter. They wore simple clothing of red and black and each had a sheathed tanto strapped to their back. Three of the guards seemed nervous, but one young man had a huge smile on his face.

"My name is Otani Yukimura," said the guard with a large amount of energy in his voice. Tobirama remained silent as a look of awe passed over Yukimura's face. "I wish to be a powerful shinobi just like you, Tobirama-sama!" Tobirama raised an eyebrow as Nagataka, Maemi, and Saburo collectively looked back at the young man.

"Yukimura," said Saburo in a tone that sent shivers down Tobirama's spine. The young man, however, must have been used to his master's scolding and remained smiling.

"Forgive Yukimura, Tobirama-sama," said Nagataka apologetically. "He's the youngest of the guards, but a very bright boy. He greatly idolizes the shinobi of the noble Senju clan."

Tobirama nodded and glanced at Yukimura. "No harm is done." Nagataka nodded and looked back at the rest of the guards. The second guard beside Yukimura cleared his throat.

"My name is Date Ichiro," he said. He was a handsome youth, taller than the rest though still shorter than Tobirama. Ichiro's eyes, however, had a menacing glare in them that made Tobirama look at him for a moment longer. The hatred seemed to be directed towards him for reasons he did not know. Tobirama wasn't worried, though. Considering his current state, it would take Ichiro many years to even think about challenging him to a fight.

"I'm Asakura Gen," said the third guard with a confident smile. Gen had the same energy as Yukimura, but his face appeared smooth and his posture was slackened. Tobirama nodded his head as the last guard stepped forward.

"And my name is Nagao Kenshin," he said in a quiet voice. He avoided Tobirama's gaze, though the shinobi noticed how he stood a few steps apart from Gen. A shy one, Tobirama concluded.

"There is one last person in our entourage, but I haven't seen her all day," said Nagataka. He looked at Maemi, whose head was lowered. "Where is Izumi-chan?" Maemi looked up at the eunuch before shaking her head.

"Uh, she-she's probably somewhere in the town," said Maemi before laughing nervously. "You know how she is, wandering around everywhere instead of, uh, being where she is supposed to be." Tobirama raised an eyebrow as Nagataka sighed.

"Izumi is Maemi's daughter," he explained. "The girl is supposed to be here, but I am sure she will catch up with us. Would you like to meet Orihime-sama? Forgive my manners. I should have introduced you to her first."

"No!" said Maemi before Tobirama could open his mouth. She must have been a normally calm woman because everyone stared at her in shock, even Ichiro, who stopped scowling at Tobirama to look at Maemi. Maemi cleared her throat and shook her head. "Orihime-sama is taking a nap right now. She, uh, stayed up all night because she was nervous." She looked up at Tobirama and offered a small smile. "Please meet her later, Tobirama-sama."

Nagataka seemed to protest, but Tobirama nodded. "That is acceptable."

Yukimura looked back at the palanquin. "I think I heard Orihime-sama moving around earlier—"

"She's a restless sleeper!" interrupted Maemi. She gritted her teeth, probably in frustration at her second outburst. Maemi motioned for the four guards to return to the palanquin. "Don't disturb Orihime-sama!" The young men looked back her quizzically, but bowed their heads.

"Maemi-san, are you feeling alright?" asked Saburo. "Why are you so on edge?"

"It's nothing," snapped Maemi, who literally stomped back to the palanquin. Tobirama turned away from Nagataka and Saburo, who were looking at him.

"Do we leave through here?" asked Tobirama, pointing to a larger gate at the eastern end of the courtyard.

"Yes," replied Nagataka with a nod. Tobirama began to walk towards the gate without further delay. Nagataka and Saburo fell into step behind him while Maemi and the guards followed with the palanquin in their hands. A few guards opened the gate, which directly led to a path through the forest.

"Our Lord Daimyo told us to use this shortcut," explained Nagataka. "It leads to the main path much faster, and we also avoid the attention of the people in town. They do not know of the political hostage matter." Tobirama walked onto the forest path, waiting for everyone to catch up with him and for the gate to close. He heard the gate close with a thud, and he took a deep breath.

"Is your mistress the Fire Daimyo's real daughter?" asked Tobirama.

"What?" asked Nagataka in a surprised tone. Tobirama turned around and faced the eunuch.

"Is your mistress the Fire Daimyo's real daughter?" he repeated.

"Of course!" replied Nagataka. "I was present the day Orihime-sama was born and watched her grow up before my very eyes! Why do you ask?" Tobirama marched towards the palanquin.

"T-Tobirama-sama!" cried Maemi, grasping her hands together as he stood before the palanquin's door.

"Explain to me then why your mistress's chakra is different from the Fire Daimyo's," said Tobirama to Nagataka. He opened the door. "And why the chakra inside of here is the same as Shibata-san's." Tobirama narrowed his eyes as a young girl about 14 sat inside the palanquin. He heard audible gasps around him as the young girl, Shibata Izumi, squeaked in surprise and lowered her head against the floorboard of the palanquin.

"Maemi!" shouted Nagataka. "What is going on? Where is Orihime-sama?"

"I-I can explain!" cried Maemi, reaching into the palanquin and grabbing her daughter's arm.

"Where is Orihime-sama?" asked Ichiro with tightened fists.

"You better hurry and explain," growled Saburo.

"I-I snuck Orihime-sama outside the palace walls earlier in the morning," said Maemi, hiding Izumi behind her. "It was only going to be for a short while. She's coming right back."

"Where did she go, Maemi?" asked Nagataka, who nearly ripped out whatever strands of hair he had left on his head. "Orihime-sama has never been outside the palace walls by herself!" Tobirama knelt down and pressed one finger against the ground, searching for the chakra of the Daimyo's daughter.

"It's not Orihime-nee-chan's fault!" said Izumi.

"Y-yes," agreed Maemi. "It was my idea. But I wouldn't have snuck her out if I knew he—"

"Did she go to a village west of here?" asked Tobirama, glancing up at Maemi. The woman's eyes widened in surprise and she slowly nodded.

"Yes, that's my hometown," replied Maemi. "They are having a festival there, and I wanted Orihime-sama to have some fun before leaving her own home."

Tobirama stood up from the ground and looked at Nagataka, who was glaring daggers at Maemi. "Take everyone and stay at the crossroads where the forest meets the main road."

"But the crossroads are in the opposite direction of where Orihime-sama is," said Nagataka. "We all have to find her first—"

"It'll be faster if I go by myself," replied Tobirama.

"And it'll be better if we go, too," retorted Ichiro.

"You may recognize her by her chakra, Tobirama-sama, but Orihime-sama will not recognize you," said Saburo. "She may struggle."

"Don't worry about that," said Maemi. She glanced at Tobirama and motioned for him to leave. "You are quite recognizable with your armor on. Orihime-sama will definitely know you."

Ichiro bristled. "Maemi-san—"

"You'll recognize our Orihime-sama even without her chakra," continued Maemi, ignoring Ichiro. "She's a very pretty young girl, and her lovely black hair is cut in that popular hairstyle nowadays—"

"Hime cut!" said Izumi with a smile.

"Yes, yes, very high maintenance," said Maemi. "And she's wearing her favorite kimono, which is of the finest make—"

"I think Tobirama-sama will find Orihime-sama easily even without your detailed description," interrupted Nagataka.

Without another word, Tobirama leapt into the air and quickly made his way west. He was getting tired of all their chattering.

"I'm going to be that fast, too!" Tobirama heard Yukimura declare before the wind whistled past his ears. He made short work of crossing the walls of the Daimyo's palace before landing on a large tree branch. Luckily, the village seemed to be close by because he could sense the chakra of the Daimyo's daughter more clearly. Tobirama continued gliding through the forest, bemoaning his terrible fortune of playing babysitter to a runaway girl, and reached the last large tree. He looked down at the earth below and identified a large group of people gathered in the village. There were too few buildings, not to mention homes, to accommodate all these people so the majority of them were only visiting for whatever festival was going on today.

Tobirama neatly landed on the ground before the entrance into the village and locked onto the chakra of the Daimyo's daughter. She was further inside, where there were fewer people but more steps to take. Tobirama entered the village, ignoring the colorful decorations hanging off each building and the boisterous laughter of the people. It must have been a festival to celebrate the summer harvest because many of the sold food were made out of grains.

Tobirama stepped past the moving crowd smoothly, dodging people left and right. The chakra was getting closer as he approached two twin bridges over a large manmade pond. They were short bridges, and Tobirama wondered why they built two before sensing the chakra on the end of the left bridge. He stepped onto the left bridge and immediately identified the Daimyo's daughter, though her back was turned to him. Her long, black hair was the last thing he saw before someone bumped into him, and he stumbled.

Admonishing an incident that could have been avoided if he was paying attention, Tobirama immediately knelt down before the elderly woman, who bumped into him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping the woman up onto her feet. "I'm sorry." He noticed she held an empty basket in her hands and about twenty red apples on the bridge that probably fell out of it. Some of them had fallen through the railing into the pond. The elderly woman must have been mute as she remained silent and bent down to pick her apples. Tobirama picked them all up for her quickly instead and placed them in her basket. He looked over into the pond and thought about which Water Release Technique to use to fish them out of the water when the elderly woman touched his arm. Tobirama glanced at her as she simply shook her head. She smiled, a few teeth missing in the front, and held out an apple to him with her trembling, wrinkled hand. Tobirama took the apple, inclining his head slightly, and the elderly woman patted his arm before walking away. He stared at her for a moment before smoothing his thumb over the apple. Tobirama immediately raised his head when he remembered the Daimyo's daughter. He glanced at the end of the bridge, but she wasn't there. Tobirama sighed and tried to locate her chakra again, but his eyes widened at the proximity—

Tobirama turned his gaze to his right and saw a girl leaning against the bridge. She was quite close to him and was looking down and reaching out her hand to the koi that swam in the pond. The Daimyo's daughter appeared to be about 16, and she was short, barely reaching Tobirama's chest. The pink kimono with lotus designs she wore was of fine make, but seemed too large on her thin body. Her face was pale, her eyes dark brown and big with long eyelashes, and her light pink lips curled into a small smile. Tobirama assumed the "hime cut" Maemi and Izumi mentioned earlier consisted of short sidelocks that framed the cheeks, a frontal fringe, and long, straight hair down the back.

For a moment, a dumbfounded Tobirama could only stare at Orihime. How was she able to stand so closely to him and still act as if she and the koi in the pond were the only things alive in the world? Did she already know who he was?

"I wonder if the koi like apples?" asked Orihime suddenly. Tobirama raised an eyebrow at her random question, but took a small step backwards when she suddenly looked up at him. A wide smile appeared on her face, and the Daimyo's daughter grabbed Tobirama's hand in her own, dragging him across the bridge.

Tobirama frowned and was about to stop her, but then thought sudden force could hurt her arm. He cleared his throat as they reached the end of the bridge. "Where are you going? I'm sure you know where you have to be—"

"I really want to go see the puppet show that's playing right now," said Orihime, trying to navigate her way through the crowd that suddenly increased in size after a few short minutes. Tobirama found himself directing her through the streams of people even though that would be detrimental to what he was trying to accomplish. "But it's really lonely watching it by myself even though there're lots of other people there, too. So I'm glad I met you! We can watch it together!"

Tobirama sighed as they neared a small section of the village devoted to the puppet shows Orihime wanted to watch. "You don't have time to watch—"

"Here it is!" cried the Daimyo's daughter. She finally let go of his hand to clap excitedly as two puppeteers pulled on a few strings. A puppet dressed like a shinobi and the other like a samurai fought with their toy shuriken and katana, respectively. Tobirama briefly thought the puppeteers must have learned their art from the people of the Land of Sand before turning to Orihime.

"You have to leave now," he said. "The others are waiting." Orihime looked up at him, her smile slightly wavering, before she took hold of his hand again.

"I have so many things I want to do!" she said. "Before . . . Before I-I leave."

Tobirama looked around the village, noting there was nothing significant happening in this festival, and shrugged. "You can do all these activities in the Land of Rivers." Orihime looked down at the ground, still holding onto his hand.

"No. . . No, they're not the same," she said quietly. Tobirama furrowed his brows, trying to think of what Hashirama might say in this situation, when a vendor appeared next to them. He held up two sticks of caramel candy, one shaped into a rabbit and the other a cat.

"What a lovely couple," said the vendor with a grin. He offered the candy to Tobirama. "Here, free candy for you and your pretty girlfriend."

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. "She's not my—"

"Thank you!" said Orihime with a smile, taking both candy sticks. "We'll eat them well! Mister, do you know if there are any really fun activities to do here?"

"As in, uh, couple activities?" asked the vendor with a sly wink. Tobirama blanched at the man's blunt innuendo, but Orihime didn't seem to catch on and nodded her head energetically.

"Yup!" she replied. "Mister, Mister, anything fun?"

"Well, a little ways at the corner of the village, there is a place where you can—"

"Orihime-dono," said Tobirama, leading the girl away from the candy vendor. "We're leaving now." Orihime widened her eyes in surprise and allowed him to drag her away.

"That's the wrong way, sir!" the vendor called out. He laughed as Tobirama roughly thought through all of the Water Release Techniques he knew and which one was best for drowning someone. "You're very excited for tonight!"

"What are you doing tonight?" asked Orihime as Tobirama quickly crossed over the bridge. He huffed in annoyance as the vendor disappeared with all of his candy and sick suggestions.

"Taking you to the Land of Rivers," replied Tobirama. Orihime pursed her lip, but she suddenly brightened as she remembered the caramel in her hand. She offered him the candy.

"You can have the cat," Orihime said. "I really want the rabbit!" Tobirama glanced at her from the corner of his eye before looking at the caramel candy. He couldn't help but think about how dirty the vendor's hands must have been as he made those candy sticks (not to mention his dirty thoughts).

"You can eat both," Tobirama said, letting go of her hand. Orihime slowly lowered her hand, as if wishing he would eat one, but she smiled again as she raised the rabbit candy stick to her mouth. Tobirama suddenly grabbed the candy from her hand and tossed them into a nearby trashcan. He paused when he realized what he just did.

"Why did you throw them away?" asked Orihime, looking at the trashcan and then up at him. Tobirama wished he knew the answer. His thumb traced over something round, and he remembered the apple he still held in his other hand. Tobirama looked around and found a faucet. He walked over to it, turned it on, and held onto the apple by its stem as the running water washed over it. Tobirama returned to Orihime and handed her the cleaned apple.

"Eat this instead," he said. Orihime continued staring at him for a few seconds before she smiled and took the apple.

"Thank you," she said, biting into the fruit. Tobirama sighed as he looked up at the now red sky. How did the day fly by so quickly? Precious time was lost trying to find the Daimyo's daughter and for food to have been the trick to earn her cooperation boggled Tobirama's mind. He glanced down at her as she happily munched away on the apple.

"Can we leave now?" asked Tobirama. Orihime looked up at him and nodded.

"I guess we can," she replied. "Maybe the Land of Rivers has better festivals. With more food and activities!" Tobirama nodded and took a small step forward and then another until Orihime followed him. The crowd in the village was already thinning out as most of the people ventured into the restaurants and food stalls for dinner. Tobirama was hungry, too, but decided returning to Orihime's entourage was more important at the moment. If they walked back it would be nightfall, and they would have to set up camp in the middle of the forest. It seemed silly to return to the Daimyo's palace, even though it was ridiculously close by. If he could carry her on his back—

Tobirama stiffened when Orihime held onto his hand again. He continued walking as if nothing happened, but he did glance down at her. She was looking forward, still eating her apple. Her face seemed happy, and she didn't seem nervous at all holding his hand. Tobirama shook his head at the apparent lack of fear the Daimyo's daughter had. Holding hands with a complete stranger when they first met. When they first met . . . Tobirama furrowed his brows as he looked down at Orihime again.

"Why did you approach me first?" he asked, trying to remember if they had met before. Orihime looked up at him and smiled.

"You seemed like a nice person," she replied simply before looking straight ahead again. Tobirama raised an eyebrow. Yes, a complete lack of fear. They were nearing the entrance of the village, and Tobirama stopped to look around. It would be a lot faster if he carried her back.

"Would you mind if I carried you on my back?" he asked. Orihime's eyes widened, and Tobirama quickly searched for words to explain. "It will be faster, and if you simply hold onto me, I won't drop you."

"O-OK," replied Orihime, letting go of his hand. She looked around the area, though.

"What are you looking for?" asked Tobirama, slight irritation in his voice. Orihime held up her finished apple.

"A trashcan," she replied, and Tobirama nodded at the grass below their feet.

"Just toss it here," he said. Orihime knelt down and placed the apple core in the grass before brushing off her hands. Tobirama stooped down, his hands on his knees.

"Wrap your hands around my neck," he said. Tobirama felt her warmth envelope his back, and she gingerly crossed her hands around his neck. "Hold on tighter." Orihime hesitated before doing so, and Tobirama reached back with his arms and placed them underneath both of her knees before standing up. She squealed in surprise as Tobirama readjusted his hold on her. He wasn't surprised by how light she weighed.

"I won't drop you," he said before leaping onto a tree branch. Tobirama made sure Orihime was holding onto him tightly before racing through the forest. There was only silence between the two, but he could feel Orihime bury her face in his white fur collar. Their closeness caused Tobirama to briefly smell the scent of her hair, though he couldn't recognize it. He reached the end of the forest in a matter of mere seconds and stopped on the last tree before the walls of the Daimyo's palace. Tobirama glanced at Orihime, who seemed to enjoy snuggling against his back, and he shook his head. He launched off the tree branch and leapt from wall to wall before landing on the ground outside the eastern gate.

"You can get off now," Tobirama said, stooping down again. He felt Orihime uncurl her hands from around his neck and stand up on the ground. Tobirama, too, stood up and examined the path before them.

"I thought you were flying!" said Orihime, looking up at him with admiration in her eyes. Tobirama decided not to tell her that even the weakest of shinobi could run at that speed easily and instead motioned for her to follow him. He began walking down the path, and Orihime stumbled after him.

"If I could do that I wouldn't even need the palanquin," she continued. "But if I did, then I would reach the Land of Rivers even faster so maybe not. How do you even do that? I think if I ran like that, I might trip or even bump into a tree! That would really hurt. Thank you for the apple, by the way! I think koi would eat such yummy apples. I did bump into a tree once when I was a kid. But I wasn't running really fast. I just tripped. Do you think koi could trip in the water? I mean if they are all racing to eat the apples, they could trip into the reeds, the stones, or each other."

"You talk a lot," commented Tobirama as he spotted a fire down the path. The entourage must be waiting there.

"I-I do?" asked Orihime, who actually sounded nervous. Tobirama glanced down at her, finding such anxiety unfitting for the girl, and shrugged.

"You talk for both sides of the conversation," he said, "because I don't talk a lot." Orihime smiled and held onto Tobirama's hand for the fourth time in one day. He narrowed his eyes, thinking she was getting too comfortable with him, and pulled his hand away from hers. Tobirama continued walking, but then looked back when he noticed Orihime stopped walking. She stood where she was when he pulled his hand away. Tobirama frowned, but he didn't offer an apology. Why should he hold her hand? He stood there, folding his arms over his chest, until Orihime finally started walking again. He waited until she caught up before continuing down the path. Orihime didn't try to hold his hand again, but she did walk closely to him. Maybe she was afraid of the dark.

"What's your favorite color?" Orihime suddenly asked. Tobirama sighed. Here she goes again.

"Blue," he replied, thinking it was better when she was talking instead of sulking like a little child.

"Really?" asked Orihime. "I think blue's a pretty color! I like pink, though! You can do a lot with pink. You can wear really pretty pink kimonos or put pink flowers in your hair. I really like forget-me-nots, but I haven't seen pink ones, yet. I have seen purple ones and, oh, blue ones! I'll pick some blue forget-me-nots for you! Maybe the Land of Rivers will actually have some pink ones. Then I guess it's OK if I can run really fast because that means I can find some pink forget-me-nots soon. Hopefully, I won't bump into anything like the koi in the pond when they're racing for the apples in there. Do you think koi like pink stuff like me? Maybe there's a pink koi out there somewhere—"

"Orihime-sama!" cried Nagataka, racing towards the Daimyo's daughter with outstretched arms as fast as his old legs would allow him. "Orihime-sama! I'm glad you're safe!" Tobirama quelled the urge to rub his ears numbed by all of Orihime's chatter and stepped to the side as the entire entourage flooded around the girl.

"Orihime-sama!" cried Ichiro, trying to get the girl's attention, but Maemi pushed him aside and embraced her.

"Orihime-sama!" she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have told you to leave! You could've gotten hurt or worse!"

Tobirama decided telling them that Orihime wasn't scared one bit and wandered around the village without a care in the world would shock them so he remained silent. He looked around the camp the retainers must have built while waiting for them and wondered if they had any food on hand. He was starving.

"If Maemi-san ever suggests something like this again, please don't listen to her, Orihime-sama," said Saburo. Maemi glared at him before smoothing her hand against the side of Orihime's face.

"OK, I'm sorry. I won't do that again," said Orihime with small smile. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry." Nagataka immediately raced off to the palanquin where they must have left the supplies, and then suddenly everyone was running after him. There was a loud chorus of "I'll do it" and "Get your hands off" as the retainers fought over who would give Orihime her dinner. Tobirama, his arms still crossed over his chest, thought it unwise to interrupt the scuffle and ask for food, too.

"They're really silly, aren't they?" asked Orihime in a quiet voice. Tobirama glanced at her, and she smiled at him before looking at her entourage. "But they're really kind, too." Tobirama remained silent as Nagataka broke free from the mob and ran back to Orihime with a plate full of dango. He panted heavily and placed his hands on his knees as Orihime took the food from him.

"Thank you, Nagataka-ojii-chan," she said. Orihime turned to Tobirama and offered him the plate of still hot dango. "Please eat first! You must be really hungry since I ate your apple." Nagataka looked up sharply at Orihime for some reason, but Tobirama took the plate. He was never one to deny food (except for foul candy made by dirty vendors). Tobirama quickly took a bite of the sweet dango as Orihime walked towards the palanquin. She looked back at him and smiled widely.

"It was a fun date!" she declared before turning around again and clapping her hands to get her retainers' attention and ask them not to fight over her so much.

Tobirama almost choked on his food and hoped no one else heard Orihime before noticing Nagataka was looking at him. Finding it hard to eat with someone staring at him, Tobirama turned to his side a little bit to avoid the eunuch's discerning stare.

"She doesn't like apples," said Nagataka suddenly.

Tobirama stopped mid-bite. "What?"

"Orihime-sama likes oranges," continued Nagataka as he turned around and walked away. "Every year, the merchants would bring them in from the coast, and the oranges would be so expensive, but they are Orihime-sama's favorite." He heard the eunuch chuckle to himself. "She always had expensive taste."

Tobirama stared at Nagataka's retreating figure, unsure of what to make of his words, before walking towards the campfire to finish his dinner by the warmth and light.

**A/N: Hashirama adores trees because of his Wood Release Technique XD**

**P.S. At the beginning of each new chapter, I'll add in the names and a short description of each character traveling with Tobirama in the Author's Note. It's hard to remember so many new characters, but I'll try to make them distinct (and memorable)!**


	3. A Bonding Moment over Oranges

**The Bridge of Magpies**

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading my story! As promised, here's a list of the characters traveling with Tobirama and Orihime:**

**-Hojo Nagataka is a eunuch and co-leader of the group with Tobirama**

**-Shibata Maemi is the one who practically raised Orihime**

**-Mori Saburo is the captain of Orihime's personal guard**

**-Otani Yukimura is Orihime's guard and dreams of becoming a shinobi**

**-Date Ichiro is Orihime's guard and dislikes Tobirama for some reason**

**-Asakura Gen is Orihime's guard and laidback in nature**

**-Nagao Kenshin is Orihime's guard and seemingly shy and quiet**

**-Shibata Izumi is the daughter of Shibata Maemi.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: A Bonding Moment over Oranges**

Tobirama folded his arms over his chest as Saburo stood beside him and held out an unfolded map of the forested area ahead of them. He knew the area well, but Saburo insisted that he check over the map again because Nagataka had added in rest areas and inns along the way for Orihime's convenience.

The sun had just risen in the sky, and Tobirama felt well rested. They were probably less than a quarter of a mile away from the Daimyo's palace so he felt there was no reason to stand guard during the night and slept while Yukimura and Gen took first and second watch, respectively. Tobirama told them that was unnecessary, but Nagataka insisted there could be bandits on the road. He didn't bother informing the eunuch that such criminals tended to avoid the main road and instead ambushed merchants and travelers in smaller, secluded areas where it would be easier to steal possessions.

Still, Tobirama couldn't help but feel childishly satisfied that both Yukimura and Gen had to remain awake for most of the night. Apparently, the two had heard Orihime declare that their non-existent date was fun, which invoked a series of teasing from the young men. It became an inside joke for Yukimura and Gen, who refused to tell the others what was so funny. Orihime hadn't heard them teasing him because she had retired early for the night to sleep in the palanquin. Tobirama could only sit on the ground with a scowl on his face as Nagataka bemoaned that Orihime had to sleep in her tiny palanquin instead of an inn down the road he had reserved while Yukimura and Gen kept asking him about the inappropriate things he supposedly did with Orihime that Tobirama would rather not remember.

He, Saburo, Nagataka, and Maemi were the only ones awake. Gen, who had second watch, was taking a brief nap as a respite while the other three guards snored away in their sleep. Izumi, Maemi's daughter, slept inside the palanquin with Orihime. Apparently, the two girls could fit inside that tiny box and even sleep comfortably. Tobirama probably wouldn't even be able to sit up in that thing without bumping his head on the roof.

"We're a day late behind schedule, but that's alright," said Saburo. He pointed to a tiny drawing of a building on the map. "This was the inn we were supposed to stay at last night. We'll be able to reach here before evening if we're consistent with our walking speed."

Tobirama nodded and studied the map closely. Each drawn-in building was roughly the same distance apart from each other. "A new inn for each night?"

"Yes," replied Saburo. He nodded at Nagataka, who was crouched on the ground. The eunuch was shifting through some of the supplies. "Nagataka-san charted the paths very carefully. He wanted Orihime-sama to rest in a warm, comfortable place every night until we reach the Land of Rivers. Apparently, sleeping in a palanquin is "unbefitting" for her." Saburo shrugged and folded the map away, placing it inside his jacket. "Each inn has a bath, though. Orihime-sama does have to be in pristine condition before meeting the Rivers Daimyo. And everyone else benefits, too."

Saburo left to wake up the boys, and Tobirama remained where he stood. There had been 9 inns and about 15 rest areas on the map. Typically, one rest area per day would be enough. Tobirama assumed Orihime would occasionally walk on her own two feet so her four guards would not have to take frequent breaks because the palanquin was surprisingly light for something of its bulk. They also wouldn't be walking at a breakneck pace—he had a feeling these people were trying to make this journey a slow one. Maemi didn't strike him as the type of person who would send Orihime outside the palace walls so irresponsibly without anyone to guide or protect her. This became even more obvious when she wouldn't even take one step away from Orihime the entire night. Maemi must have been desperate to delay the journey as much as possible.

Tobirama looked up at the sky as it transitioned from orange to blue. He guessed that it would be a clear summer day today without too many clouds, which was a shame because the sun would be extremely harsh on them as they traveled. Anyways, since there were 9 inns before the Land of Rivers, the journey will be over in approximately 9 more days if everything went according to schedule and no more princesses ran away to enjoy random festivals. Nine more days and then Tobirama can return home, which was a funny thing to say because home wasn't very far away at the moment.

"Tobirama-sama!" called out Yukimura. Tobirama turned around as the young man grinned and waved at him with his hand. "Come eat breakfast with us!" Yukimura sat back down on the ground before the area where the campfire was last night. Now it was just a pile of ash and leftover charred wood.

Tobirama, who was used to heavier meals, frowned when he saw the bowls of miso soup they were passing around the circle. Apparently, Nagataka had bought some food from the village yesterday, including the dango Tobirama ate without leaving a single crumb or drop of sauce. To start the day with a small bowl of miso soup made him cringe, as he never ate anything this little since the clan wars where the deaths on the battlefield ruined his appetite for a long time. Of course, Tobirama had gotten used to it, along with the surplus amount of food that accompanied times of peace and prosperity afterwards. Which meant that he could easily become accustomed to smaller meals, if need be.

Yukimura held out a steaming bowl of miso soup to him with both hands. "There you go! Nagataka-san asked me to apologize to you on his behalf. He was too worried about our Orihime-sama to buy better food and said the meals at the inns will be a lot better!"

Tobirama nodded and took the bowl of miso soup. "Where is Nagataka-san?"

"He went to the village with Maemi-san," answered Gen, who drank the last sip of his soup. "I don't know why, though." Tobirama glanced around the small campsite. Nagataka and Maemi had left, and he sensed it earlier when he and Saburo finished planning the journey for the day. Saburo was sitting by the palanquin with a newly awake Izumi putting on her sandals with half-opened eyes. Yukimura, Ichiro, and Gen were eating breakfast while Kenshin was sitting on top of a large tree branch. He didn't touch his share of breakfast.

Tobirama sat down on the ground a little ways to the right of Yukimura and took a sip of his miso soup. It tasted good, and Tobirama wondered why Nagataka felt the need to apologize for this meal when it was obviously expensive.

"Hey, Kenshin!" said Gen. "Aren't you eating breakfast? It's going to get cold." Kenshin wouldn't look at his friend and continued gazing into the unknown.

"Just leave him alone," said Ichiro, placing his empty bowl on the ground.

"Do you think he's depressed?" asked Yukimura. "He's awfully quiet." Tobirama raised an eyebrow at that remark. So he wasn't a shy one after all.

"Just leave him alone," repeated Ichiro with irritation. "Why do you guys care so much? It's none of your business."

"He's our friend!" replied Yukimura, appearing stricken by Ichiro's words. "Of course, we're worried about him."

Gen stood up from the ground, a bowl of miso soup in his hand, and trudged over to the tree Kenshin sat on. "Kenshin, if you don't eat, I'm going to force feed you." Kenshin spared one brooding eye for Gen, but didn't say anything. "Do you think I'm bluffing?" asked Gen. "I'm really going to climb up."

"Good morning!" said Orihime with a smile on her face. Her hands were behind her back as she approached Tobirama and her guards.

Gen whirled around. "Good morning—"

Kenshin suddenly jumped out of the tree, startling Gen, who almost dropped the bowl of miso soup.

"Ouch, that's hot!" he said, holding the bowl in his other hand as he tried to wipe off the miso soup on his burnt one. Gen glared at Kenshin. "You bastard!"

"Why were up on that tree, Kenshin-kun?" asked Orihime as she took a bowl of miso soup from Yukimura. "Were you pretending to be a monkey?" Kenshin lowered his eyes, and Orihime frowned. She sat down on the ground, a bit too close to Tobirama, who ignored her and continued finishing his meal. "Oh, yeah, good morning, Gen-kun!" Gen forced a small smile as he continued scowling at Kenshin, who sat on the ground beside Orihime.

"Orihime-sama," said Yukimura. "It's been a really weird day already."

"Hmm? Why?" asked Orihime.

Yukimura appeared as if he learned of the most scandalous secret in the world. "I think you switched personalities with Kenshin."

Tobirama patted himself on the back for not choking on his miso soup at Yukimura's statement. He glanced up at Orihime, whose mouth formed a perfect "o." Tobirama narrowed his eyes. Orihime was the shy, quiet one while Kenshin was the strange chatterbox. Somehow, he found that unbelievable.

"Are you not feeling well, Kenshin-kun?" asked Orihime, immediately setting her untouched miso soup on the ground and raising her hand. Tobirama smirked at the look of shock on Ichiro's face as Orihime placed her hand on Kenshin's forehead. "Are you sick? I don't think you have a fever."

Kenshin flinched, but he didn't move or push away Orihime's hand. Tobirama looked around the campsite as she continued playing doctor to Kenshin, who finally muttered a few incoherent words. He decided they were going to have to leave soon if they wanted to reach the inn before evening. Tobirama placed his finger on the ground and found Nagataka and Maemi's chakra approaching them now. Saburo and Izumi also left the campsite, possibly to meet up with the other two.

Gen was now returning to the campfire and grumbled to himself when Ichiro suddenly stood up. Gen jumped back in surprise and spilled the rest of Kenshin's miso soup all over himself, but Ichiro didn't seem to notice as he marched over to Orihime and Kenshin.

"What the hell?" screeched Gen as he could only stare at his soaked clothing in shock. "Ichiro, you dirty bastard—"

"Orihime-sama," said Ichiro, his eyes only on his princess. Yukimura fell on his back, laughing uncontrollably at the fuming Gen. Tobirama watched the unfolding dramatics without a single bat of his eyelash and only waited for the rest of the group to return.

"You don't have to coddle him so much," continued Ichiro. "Kenshin can take care of himself. Instead, you should finish your own meal first. It's going to be a long day."

"But still. . ." said Orihime, removing her hand from Kenshin's forehead. "It's nice when someone takes care of you when you're sick." Tobirama noted the stricken look in Kenshin's eyes as he tightened both of his fists. Orihime, however, didn't seem to notice and smiled brightly. She held up her bowl of miso soup and offered it to him. "Kenshin-kun! You get tired because you keep climbing trees like a monkey!" Orihime reached out with her hand and tugged on Tobirama's sleeve. "Look! Tobirama-kun flies through the forest so he keeps up his strength by eating! So you have to eat, too, and feel better!"

"Orihime-dono. . ." grumbled Tobirama in annoyance. The small hand grasping his sleeve didn't bother him as much as "Tobirama-kun." "Address me properly. . ."

"Even the koi in those pretty ponds eat apples even though they probably don't like them!" continued Orihime as if she didn't hear Tobirama. "They have to eat if they want to find pink forget-me-nots!" She finally released her hold on his sleeve and held out her bowl of miso soup to Kenshin with both hands. "Hmm?"

Kenshin stared at the bowl Orihime was offering him and shook his head before standing up. "I'm sorry. . ." he muttered before retreating to the palanquin.

"Oi, Kenshin!" shouted Ichiro with a scowl, though it wasn't as menacing as Tobirama thought it would be. Orihime still held the bowl up in the air as if Kenshin will return and take it. "Orihime-sama, don't worry about him. Please, eat instead."

Orihime slowly lowered her arms and placed the bowl of miso soup on the ground. She folded her hands on her lap and continued staring at them as if they would give her the answer on how to make Kenshin eat. Tobirama leaned away from her and sighed. He wondered if the mood would always change this rapidly.

Ichiro bent down and raised the bowl, offering it to Orihime. "Don't worry about Kenshin. Like you said, you have to eat or you'll. . . Or you'll get sick." Orihime looked up at Ichiro before slowly taking the bowl from him. She still held it in her lap, though, and Ichiro's mouth formed a tight line before he walked away. Yukimura and Gen wisely disappeared and Ichiro followed them, leaving Tobirama with Orihime, who seemed to be in a catatonic state.

Tobirama glanced at the girl and wondered why he was left with her again. He made a motion to leave, thinking Orihime wouldn't even notice his departure, but she suddenly held onto his sleeve.

"Don't-don't leave," she said quietly. Tobirama first looked at her hand and then at her face. Orihime looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I don't like eating by myself."

"I have no obligation to sit here and watch you eat," Tobirama informed her, raising his hand to remove her hand from his sleeve. Before he could, though, Orihime let go of him first and shook her head.

"You-you don't have to watch me eat!" she replied. "You can even turn around!" Orihime pursed her lips. "Just don't leave, please. It gets really lonely."

"Life is lonely," retorted Tobirama. Orihime stared at him as if he just kicked her puppy. Without another word, Tobirama stood up and wondered if mornings were always this hectic when he finally sensed the others returning.

"Orihime-nee-chan~ Orihime-nee-chan~" sang Izumi, skipping towards the campfire. She had a bright smile on her round face and launched herself at Orihime. "Good morning~" Izumi's smile disappeared. "Are you OK, Orihime-nee-chan?"

Orihime didn't seem to comprehend Izumi's words and placed the bowl on the ground before standing up slowly. Her head was lowered as she walked away and disappeared into the palanquin. Izumi glanced at Tobirama with a confused expression on her face before running after her.

"Orihime-nee-chan!" she said, knocking on the palanquin. "What's wrong?" Tobirama crossed his arms over his chest as Nagataka approached him. For some reason, the warm smile on the eunuch's face made Tobirama feel like a wretched man.

"Good morning, Tobirama-sama," said Nagataka. Tobirama inclined his head slightly as the eunuch raised a plastic bag filled with something round. "I apologize for taking so long in the village. I was searching for these." Nagataka opened the bag and revealed bright oranges. Tobirama stiffened as the eunuch placed the bag in his hands. "Orihime-sama's smile last night meant the world to me, and it's all thanks to you. Please share these oranges with her. She'll be so happy."

Tobirama could only stare at the oranges as Nagataka walked away and informed everyone they were leaving now. He reached into the bag, picked out one of the fruit, and rolled it in his hand. So this was the famed orange Orihime enjoyed so much. He placed the fruit back in the bag and wondered how he would give the oranges to her. Tobirama could probably hand them over to either Yukimura or Gen, who would be more than happy to share the oranges with Orihime.

"Did you not wake up Orihime-sama, Izumi-chan?" asked Nagataka, standing beside the palanquin. Tobirama glanced behind him and saw Izumi shake her head.

"I did!" she replied. "I did exactly what you told me to. I brushed her pretty hair, too. But I came back and she wouldn't even look at me when I talked to her."

Tobirama watched as Nagataka bent down and knocked on the palanquin door. "Orihime-sama," he said in a strained voice. "Are you not feeling well? Did you eat breakfast?" Tobirama felt he had no reason to eavesdrop, yet he strained his ears to understand Orihime's response. He only heard her muffled voice, but Nagataka seemed to understand. The eunuch looked at the palanquin sadly, but he nodded and spoke in a soft voice before walking away.

Tobirama glanced down at the bag of oranges in his hand and then at the palanquin. For what was probably the first time in his life, he was uncertain of what he should do. Apologize to Orihime? But for what? As blunt as he was with his reply, he wasn't lying and only spoke what was the reasonable truth. Give her the oranges? That seemed like the most logical choice, but, at best, Orihime would probably throw the round fruit at him and declare this time that she hates him. Not that Tobirama cared at all that she hated him, but it would be a terrible waste of expensive oranges.

"Tobirama-sama," said Maemi, approaching the shinobi. He guessed Nagataka told her about Orihime's "condition" because her face was etched in worry, though she forced a tight smile. "We went to the village to buy a horse. Apparently, our Lord Daimyo had forgotten that an old man was traveling with us. Nagataka-san said he'll walk most of the time, but the horse will be able to carry his weight and the few supplies we purchased."

Tobirama looked around the campsite, and his gaze fell on a large dark brown horse. The horse seemed well trained and wore a newly leathered saddle. Saburo dusted off his hands as he finished placing a small amount of packs onto the horse's back.

"You can place those oranges in a supply bag," continued Maemi. She wrung her hands together and gave him a pleading look. "If you. . . If you could share those oranges with Orihime-sama. . ." Maemi suddenly bowed her head. "I know it's a strange request, and I'm sorry because the entire situation makes you uncomfortable, but. . ." Tobirama watched the woman with unblinking eyes as she lowered her head further. "But if it could make Orihime-sama happy, then I am more than willing to ask. Can you please share those oranges with her?"

Tobirama resisted the urge to sigh, simply because of the sincerity in Maemi's voice. He briefly regretted joining this group due to their collective personality of overdramatizing the simplest of things, but how could he ignore her request when Nagataka even asked for the same thing? Tobirama nodded. "Nagataka-san already asked," he replied. "Don't worry about it."

Maemi raised her head quickly and true smile appeared on her face. "Thank you so much, Tobirama-sama! I am eternally indebted to you!" Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the woman's dramatics, but he nodded, not wanting to cause another round of "debts" and "gratitude," and walked towards the horse when he decided to ask something that has been bothering him.

"Why do you and Nagataka-san want me to share oranges with Orihime-dono so much?" Tobirama asked, shifting his position to look at Maemi from the corner of his eye. Maemi stared at him, not at all startled by his question, and instead looked at the palanquin.

"Life is lonely for Orihime-sama," replied Maemi. Tobirama inhaled sharply as the woman continued speaking. "And it always will be." Maemi smiled sadly before walking away and grabbing her daughter's attention with a swift clapping of her hands.

Tobirama watched her retreating figure for a moment before continuing his walk to the horse. He opened one of the packs and placed the bag of oranges inside carefully before shutting it. Tobirama glanced around the campsite. Yukimura, Ichiro, Gen, and Kenshin stood at their respective positions around the palanquin while Saburo spoke to them in a strict tone of voice. Maemi stood nearby with her arm around her daughter's shoulders, and Nagataka was reading Saburo's map, which the captain must have given to him earlier.

Tobirama placed his hand over the pack holding the oranges and mulled over Nagataka and Maemi's words. They continuously mentioned to him that, for some reason, Orihime was happy because of him. Why? Did she have feelings for him already? Was it in her nature to fall in love with men the first day they meet and try to hold their hand? Yet, Tobirama was uncertain. Orihime didn't blush or act nervous around him like the girls back home did. Witnessing how she treated her retainers, Orihime treated him almost the same, except she smiled more around him. Perhaps she just wanted to be friends. She did say he "seemed like a nice person," and for some people that can be reason enough to befriend random strangers. Yet, Orihime must have known him. They must have met before if she knew exactly who he was, even though she had no idea of knowing he would be taking her to the Land of Rivers. Tobirama found it improbable that Orihime could have recognized him as the Hokage's brother because she was the daughter of the Fire Daimyo. One thing he learned about the high nobility life was that the unmarried girls rarely ventured outside the palace walls. Was it just Orihime's intuition—?

"Are you daydreaming or contemplating something?" asked Saburo with a good-natured grin. He took hold of the horse's reins and led the animal towards the main road. "We're leaving now." Tobirama shook his head out of his thoughts and followed the captain. He walked past Saburo to stand beside Nagataka, who was at the head of the group. Saburo was behind them with the horse, Maemi and Izumi next, and the four guards and the palanquin with Orihime inside last. Nagataka took out the map as Tobirama checked everyone's chakra. The eunuch began to walk, and Tobirama trailed after him, hearing the sound of pounding feet and shuffling sandals behind him as the journey finally began.

Nagataka handed him the map, and Tobirama took it. He examined the drawings as the eunuch pointed down the road. "6 kilometers down the road, there's a rest area. We can take a short break there and then continue on our way. After 1 kilometer, there's an intersection where we take the left path and then after about 4 kilometers, we'll arrive at the inn, our destination." Tobirama nodded, folded the map, and handed it back to Nagataka. The eunuch instead gave it to Saburo, who placed it in the pocket of his jacket again.

Tobirama drowned out the men's voices as they began to converse about different matters that didn't concern him. He continued his thoughts from before. It could have been Orihime's intuition, but Tobirama still believed she knew who he was already. Perhaps she was lucky and was able to venture outside the palace walls. He felt he would remember her face if they did meet so she probably saw him from afar. Then why didn't she just say that when he asked yesterday? It would've saved him a headache from all this thinking. Instead, she told him he "seemed like a nice person." Why? Nothing about Tobirama's appearance (or personality) was "nice" in the truest sense of the word. If Orihime thought he was nice, Hashirama would be a god to her.

Another thing that had bothered him for a long time now was the political hostage matter itself. Orihime was 16. Generally, within four years or less, she would be married off to some rich lord. Why would the Daimyo send her as a political hostage to a foreign land when she should be getting married? Orihime may be a daughter (therefore, almost useless to a greedy politician like the Daimyo), but strong relations can be made through her marriage. Strong relations? Strong relations. . . Strong alliances? Strong alliances. . .

Tobirama glanced behind him to look at the palanquin. Unlike the others, who were talking (or singing, in Izumi's case), Yukimura, Ichiro, Gen, and Kenshin were overall quiet in order to concentrate on carrying the palanquin. Yukimura would occasionally crack a joke, sparking a quick grin from Gen, though they would fall silent when Ichiro would tell them to shut up. Kenshin was silent. Tobirama wondered how long Orihime could remain inside that tiny box without opening the side window for a breath of fresh air. If he was right that Orihime rarely ventured outside the palace walls, this would be her first time traveling this far away from home.

The shinobi was about to face forward again when a movement caught his eye. The window on the left side slid open, and Tobirama could see a small, pale hand grasp the sill. Orihime wasn't sticking her head outside the window like he thought she would, but he was right. Kenshin was the only other person who saw Orihime open the window, and he suddenly appeared flustered.

Tobirama turned back around. The idea he had in mind was convoluted and had zero percent chance of working in the Daimyo's favor. Did that man send Orihime to the Land of Rivers on purpose? Attract the Rivers Daimyo's attention, make him fall in love with her, and then they get married. It seemed probable in Tobirama's opinion, yet it was so uncertain and extreme that he doubted it could work.

First and most important of all, Orihime had her job cut out for her. Attract a man's attention and make him fall in love with her? Considering her personality and habits, Orihime already failed. Moving on.

Second, the Rivers Daimyo was a man in his 30's. If by some odd, rare chance he does fall in love with Orihime, Tobirama doubted he would pursue her. He would already be nearly twice her age. No sane man would try to win her hand in marriage unless she sincerely loved him back, which Tobirama also doubted. Then again, the Rivers Daimyo was already a crazy man for agreeing to an alliance the Fire Daimyo created so Tobirama's opinion could be false. But he was certain his first reasoning was absolutely true.

Third, the Rivers Daimyo was the leader of his nation and unmarried. Unmarried. He was bound to have a lover or mistress behind the scenes, perhaps a woman closer to his age. Knowing the tendencies of many rich, powerful men to love women simply for their looks and assets, the woman the Rivers Daimyo may have could be an outstandingly beautiful woman. Again, Orihime couldn't compete with that.

Tobirama admitted she wasn't a bad-looking girl. Pretty, by all accounts, but not a beauty who could instantly grab a man's attention with one simple look. She was also too short, too thin, and too strange. If the Daimyo preferred average looking girls like Orihime and even found it attractive, then he would be repelled by her personality, much like Tobirama was. And even then if the Daimyo still liked her. . . Tobirama could only foresee terrible misfortunes in the Land of Rivers' future.

Then what was it? Was the Fire Daimyo placing all of his luck on his daughter's appearance and personality to attract the attention of the Rivers Daimyo, whose land was overrun with newly found gold? There were few times in Tobirama's life when he was utterly confused by a situation, and this would be one of them. It seemed like the Daimyo would concoct such a plan, but then it was too uncertain to be a success.

Or perhaps he was over thinking everything, and the Daimyo could be simply sending Orihime as a political hostage to earn a bit of gold. It wasn't as if there was a lord in the Land of Fire who could compete with his wealth anyways. This seemed like the most probable reason, yet it was too simple for someone cunning like the Fire Daimyo.

Tobirama knew the real reason for this political hostage matter fell somewhere in between his two ideas, but he couldn't think of anything else. He had crazier ideas. Orihime could actually be a professionally trained assassin sent to kill the Rivers Daimyo and her current personality was a façade of her true self. Tobirama almost snorted. That was never going to happen. Orihime being a spy was more possible, and that was an idea he thought worked well. But for what purposes could the Fire Daimyo need his daughter to spy on a newfound ally? Did he want to know where the Rivers Daimyo hid his secret stash of money? Tobirama could think of better ways of getting his hands on all that gold in a shorter amount of time.

Maybe Orihime volunteered to become a political hostage. Escaping a prison she called home only to run into another prison seemed unwise, but she could be doing this just for the short 9 (now 10) days of freedom in the outside world. Knowing Orihime, this was possible. Her words from yesterday at the festival also seemed to match this idea. "_I have so many things I want to do! Before . . . Before I-I leave_." This is something Orihime would do, and Tobirama wondered why someone with common sense didn't tell her that her reasoning was foolish.

Another thing Tobirama wondered about was why did he care so much? He frowned when he realized how much thought he put into this issue. It was none of his business. His only job was to safely escort Orihime to the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rivers and then bring back the gold for the Fire Daimyo. It should be no concern of his if Orihime was being sent there against her will or for drastic purposes.

Tobirama rubbed the back of his neck and observed the area before him. The Land of Fire was well known for its vast forests, and the main path in the direction of the Land of Rivers was no exception. The dirt path was wide enough for several wagons to travel side by side and smooth from the many feet that have stepped on the ground. As far as his eyes could see, trees were everywhere. Tobirama had thought the day would be unbearably hot with the sunlight streaming everywhere, but the tall trees with their broad branches and thick cluster leaves did a good job of keeping out most of the heat.

A familiar, uncontrollable, and completely malevolent chakra made Tobirama scowl in disgust. It was not a problem now, but he made a note to himself as a reminder to deal with it later when it will eventually become a threat.

"I see the rest area," said Nagataka, his voice filled with relief. Tobirama turned to the eunuch and followed his gaze. Past a few groves of trees was a small building, and he could see smoke rising from its chimney.

"Hang in there, boys," said Saburo, addressing his students. "The rest area's just up ahead."

"I'm not tired at all!" declared Yukimura, though the breathlessness in his voice said otherwise.

"I'm tired," admitted Gen honestly, but Ichiro glared at him.

"You speak as if you are carrying a heavy burden," he growled. Gen stared at his friend before shrugging.

"If you phrase it that way, you're only hurting Orihime-sama's feelings," he replied with a slight grin as Ichiro huffed in annoyance.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. He approximated that they had been walking for over 2 hours now. Tobirama sighed at how easily he lost his attention to the long train of thought in his mind. If he wanted to watch out for enemies on the road, he would have to stop thinking so much and pay attention to his surroundings.

"Kaa-chan, I'm hungry," said Izumi, whose arms were crossed over her chest.

"What food does the rest area have to offer, Nagataka-san?" asked Maemi. Nagataka glanced at her.

"We'll have to look at the menu first," he replied.

Maemi shook her head, though a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "I was under the impression you memorized _everything_ about the road. My apologies."

"This old brain can't remember much," replied Nagataka with a slight chuckle.

Tobirama took one last step as he reached the rest area. It was small with a few benches out in the front and a small well for drinking. He could see a kitchen, a dining area, and a person inside cooking something. Tobirama stood to the side as Saburo tethered the horse to a wooden pole near the well. Yukimura, Ichiro, Gen, and Kenshin gently placed the palanquin on the ground, and Yukimura made a show of collapsing while Gen dragged his feet to the nearest bench. Tobirama stood to the side with his arms folded over his chest.

"Food!" said Yukimura from the ground. "I need food!"

"Be patient!" retorted Ichiro, who remained standing beside the palanquin with Kenshin. "Orihime-sama first!"

"Orihime-nee-chan!" said Izumi, opening the door of the palanquin. "Are you sleeping?" Tobirama glanced behind him and saw Maemi helping Orihime out of the palanquin. Izumi held onto her hand, talking about all the food they can eat, while Maemi patted her other hand, as if Orihime did strenuous work the entire day.

"Orihime-sama, what would you like to eat?" asked Nagataka, but Maemi motioned for him to be quiet with a wave of her hand. The eunuch seemed to understand what she meant, even though Tobirama did not, and he smiled. "I know what your favorites are so please sit down on a bench while I buy something for you."

Orihime's face was partially obscured by her black hair, but Tobirama saw her nod her head slightly before walking to the last bench, farthest away from the rest area. Izumi continued holding her hand, but remained quiet. Tobirama kept his eyes on Orihime, who walked past him without a single acknowledgement or glance. He hardly felt hurt by her blatant disregard of his presence and instead wondered just how sensitive she was that she was still sulking over such a silly matter. Orihime sat down on the bench with Izumi beside her. Ichiro made a move to join her, but Nagataka stopped him.

"You have a bit of energy left," he said. "You can help me with the food."

Ichiro bristled and looked at Orihime. "But—"

"Come on," said Saburo, dragging his student away by the collar of his shirt. The captain also motioned for Yukimura and Gen to follow him.

"Can't I rest?" asked Yukimura, but Saburo also picked him up by his shirt.

"There is no rest for a guard," said the captain. He turned to Gen, who was kicking his foot in the dirt. "Gen."

"OK, OK," replied Gen with a roll of his eyes, but he followed Saburo, Yukimura, and Gen to the snack shop. Nagataka gave a nod to Maemi before leaving to purchase food.

"Izumi," said Maemi. "You have to come here and tell me what you want to eat."

Izumi shook her head. "I want to stay with Orihime-nee-chan!" Maemi placed her hands on her hips and opened her mouth to say something when Kenshin held out his hand to Izumi. The young girl looked up at him and slowly took his hand. Tobirama watched as the two left to join the others in the snack shop. Maemi scurried over to him and tiptoed to whisper in his ear.

"The oranges."

With a smile, Maemi ran off, leaving Tobirama alone with Orihime. Again. For the second time in one day. He looked over at the Daimyo's daughter, who seemed to be staring at nothing. Cursing his bad luck, Tobirama walked over to the horse and retrieved the dreaded fruit from the pack. He considered feeding it to the horse so he wouldn't have to be with Orihime—

Tobirama paused. Was he afraid of seeing her? He furrowed his brows in annoyance and all but stomped over to Orihime with the bag in his hand. It was a simple task. Hand her the oranges. Go eat food. Done. Let her sulk for as long as she wants.

Tobirama slowed his steps and stood in front of Orihime. She wouldn't look up at him. Knowing she can't see him, Tobirama placed the bag down on the bench next to her. Feeling satisfied with completing his task, he walked away from Orihime when he remembered something important.

Everyone was in the snack shop.

As awkward as it was for him to be with Orihime, he still had the solemn obligation of protecting her, which meant he couldn't leave her outside alone. He would just have to wait with her until someone else came and replaced him. Tobirama stood with his back to Orihime and crossed his arms over his chest. He narrowed his eyes when he realized something (again). Why was it awkward for him to be with Orihime? That would imply he did something wrong and felt bad about it. He only told her the truth. There was nothing wrong with that. Tobirama could only grieve for his terrible thinking process today.

"Do you hate me?"

Tobirama glanced behind him. Orihime's hands were folded on her lap, and she was looking down at them. Her long hair obscured most of her face.

"I don't hate you," replied Tobirama. That much was, at least, honest.

"Oh," said Orihime. She finally raised her head, but didn't look at Tobirama and instead turned her head in the direction of the forest ahead of her. "It's funny. That's what people always tell me."

"And you don't believe them?" asked Tobirama.

"I want to," admitted Orihime with a small smile. "I would really like that." Tobirama remained silent as she cleared her throat. Orihime smiled widely, though even a blind person could tell it was forced, and her smile soon disappeared. She bit her lower lip and kicked at the ground with her foot. "I don't feel well."

Orihime didn't look that well in Tobirama's opinion, too. Her skin was even paler than normal and her cheeks were hollowed in, whereas in the morning she had been bright and her face rounder. Deciding she was allowing her insecurities to bother her too much, Tobirama turned around and picked out an orange from the bag. Orihime glanced up at him in surprise as he held out the fruit to her.

"Eat and feel better," Tobirama told her. Orihime stared at him for a moment, and he dreaded that she might start crying due to her overly sensitive emotions. Instead, the Daimyo's daughter took the orange with both of her hands and smiled. Sincerely.

"Thank you," said Orihime. She rubbed both of her thumbs around the orange. "Did Nagataka-ojii-chan buy these?"

"In the town this morning," replied Tobirama.

Orihime held the orange in both of her hands and looked at it as if it was the most precious gift in the world. "I haven't had them in a while. . . Otou-san used to pick them out himself in the market and give them to me. . ." Her lower lip quivered, and Orihime quickly raised her hand and brushed it against both her eyes. She looked up at Tobirama and smiled. "Have you ever tried oranges before?"

Tobirama looked down at her. The way her mood changed never failed to amaze him, though her words reminded him of his own father. Tobirama shook his head to reply "no" to Orihime's question and to chase away memories that would weaken his resolve.

"They're really good," said Orihime. She patted the empty spot next to her on the bench with her hand. "I'll peel you one, and you try it." Tobirama remained where he stood, but Orihime smiled and raised the orange in her hand to him. "Try it! Oranges will become your favorite fruit! I used to love strawberries, but then I had an orange and my whole life changed!"

Feeling as though Orihime was back to her normal self (no matter what Yukimura would say), Tobirama sat down next to her on the bench. With a huge smile on her face, Orihime began peeling the orange. She remained silent as she concentrated on her work. Tobirama found a new way to keep her quiet if she was talking too much. He leaned back on the bench, and the smell of something good cooking in the snack shop made his stomach growl in hunger.

"What's your favorite fruit?" asked Orihime. Here she goes again.

"Watermelon," replied Tobirama when a warm finger was pressed to his lips. His eyes widened in surprise (which rarely happened), and he turned sharply to Orihime, who smiled at him before she popped something into his opened mouth. She removed her finger and rocked back and forth on the bench as Tobirama chewed the slice of orange she put in his mouth.

"That was unnecessary," he said after swallowing the orange. Orihime smiled and ate a piece of orange herself.

"Food always tastes better when someone feeds it to you!" she said. Orihime squealed in delight as she stuffed more orange slices into her mouth. "So good!"

Tobirama stared at her for a few more seconds before facing forward again. He assumed the orange must have been good because the touch of Orihime's finger on his lips startled him so much he forgot what he ate. Tobirama glimpsed at her from the corner of his eye as she peeled another orange (she was on her fourth one). Why did Orihime have to feed him the orange _that_ way?

Orihime divided her freshly peeled orange into sections and placed them in the palm of her hand as she all but vacuumed them into her mouth, also known as an endless whirlpool. Tobirama quickly nabbed two pieces of orange from her hand and tossed them into his mouth.

"Do you like them?" asked Orihime, who didn't seem angry at all that he stole her orange. Tobirama ignored her for a moment, trying to taste the fruit. It was a bit sour at first, but was extremely juicy and left a sweet aftertaste in his mouth.

"Well?" asked Orihime, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Tobirama held out his hand. "Hand me the bag."

Orihime broke out into a big smile and instead offered him the orange slices in her hand. "I can peel them for you!"

Tobirama shook his head, growing impatient. "That's unnecessary—"

Orihime stuffed all six orange slices in her hand into his mouth. Tobirama, not wanting to spit out the fruit, struggled to close his mouth and chew as Orihime laughed. The orange peels on her lap fell to the ground, but she didn't notice.

"I told you it tastes better when someone feeds you!" Orihime said while wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Oh, my stomach hurts!" Tobirama glared at her as he swallowed a part of the oranges in his mouth. Orihime saw his face and burst out into laughter again. "You look like a chipmunk! An angry chipmunk!"

Tobirama immediately relaxed his furrowed brows and swallowed the last of the orange slices. He was never opening his mouth in front of her again. Orihime took deep breaths to control her laughter while Tobirama reached over her and took the bag of oranges. Orihime leaned back on the bench and smiled as Tobirama began peeling his own oranges.

"If I promise to be really gentle, can I feed you another orange?" she asked with innocent eyes. Tobirama glanced at her once before turning his back on her. "I can be really gentle! Would I shove orange slices into the tiny mouth of a chipmunk?"

Tobirama raised an eyebrow as he turned back around to face her. "What makes you think I'm like a chipmunk?"

"Nothing," replied Orihime. "You are a chipmunk!"

Tobirama shook his head and tossed an orange slice into his mouth. Speaking of chipmunks. . . "Stop calling me 'Tobirama-kun' and address me properly."

"Hmm?" asked Orihime. "Why would I do that?" She sat up in her seat. "How did you get from chipmunks to 'Tobirama-kun,' Tobirama-kun?"

If he could name all the times she jumped from one subject to the other, from one mood to the next. . .

"Orihime-sama, do you like the oranges?" asked Nagataka, walking towards them with a plate of yakitori.

"Yup, I love them!" replied Orihime. "Thank you, Nagataka-ojii-chan!" The eunuch smiled brightly and nodded once at Tobirama.

"It was no problem," replied Nagataka. "Here, Tobirama-sama, yakitori." Tobirama took the plate of charcoaled skewered chicken from him.

"Tobirama-kun also loves oranges!" declared Orihime with a bright smile. Tobirama was glad he did not start eating the chicken because he would have choked from mortification.

Nagataka smiled nervously. "I'm glad to hear he likes oranges, but, Orihime-sama, if you address him that way. . ."

"Tobirama-kun! Tobirama-kun!" said Orihime. "If we ever meet those koi again, we should try feeding them oranges. I'm sure they'll like them more than apples. Maybe we can even find pink oranges! Huh? Pink oranges? How does that work? It's like one color trying to be two colors. Huh. But maybe there are orange forget-me-nots! Imagine how funny it would be if oranges grew from the same plants as pink forget-me-nots! Then maybe the oranges can be pink! And then the pink koi can finally eat a pink orange instead of apples all the time. . ."

Tobirama swallowed a piece of his yakitori and hoped he wouldn't get indigestion from Orihime's endless chatter. He had half a mind to stuff _her_ mouth with chicken, but decided to eat everything on the plate while she was distracted with all her mindless talking. Sometimes, it was nice when Orihime talked a lot. Like her usual self.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and/or read this story! I really appreciate it!**

**P.S. So I noticed that this chapter and the last chapter both ended with Tobirama eating something. . . Huh.**


	4. A Rhyme of Begrime

**The Bridge of Magpies**

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading my story! Here's a list of the characters traveling with Tobirama and Orihime:**

**-Hojo Nagataka is the eunuch and co-leader of the group with Tobirama**

**-Shibata Maemi is the one who practically raised Orihime**

**-Mori Saburo is the captain of Orihime's personal guard**

**-Otani Yukimura is Orihime's guard and dreams of becoming a shinobi**

**-Date Ichiro is Orihime's guard and dislikes Tobirama for some reason**

**-Asakura Gen is Orihime's guard and laidback in nature**

**-Nagao Kenshin is Orihime's guard and seemingly not shy and quiet**

**-Shibata Izumi is the daughter of Shibata Maemi.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: A Rhyme of Begrime**

"_Under a large chestnut tree, you and me_~ _Let's play and have fun, under a large chestnut tree_~ _Under a large chestnut tree, let's have a talk_~ _Let's all make a circle, under the large chestnut tree_~ _Under a large chestnut tree, let's make our dreams grow big_~"

"And one more time!" cheered Orihime from her opened palanquin. Nagataka, Maemi, and Saburo subsequently began to clap as Izumi, a toothy smile on her round face, cleared her throat and began to sing the same song again.

"_Under a large chestnut tree, you and me_~ _Let's play and have fun. . ."_

The group had left the rest area after eating their fill of yakitori (though both Nagataka and Saburo scolded Yukimura and Gen for trying to drink sake), and were nearing the intersection. Orihime's cheery mood seemed to have lifted everyone else up also, and Izumi celebrated her "nee-chan's" energy with a song the kitchen maid back home taught her. The 14-year-old girl had been singing the same rhyme since they left the rest area, but no one complained as her voice complimented the summer day well.

The continuous observation of his surroundings occupied half of Tobirama's attention as he shifted his eyes around the area from time to time. He could only identify the lingering malevolent chakra as a threat, but it toned down when Izumi began to sing. Otherwise, there was nothing to worry about. A traveler would pass by them sometimes, but one stare from Tobirama was enough to send them on their way instead of scrutinizing the strange palanquin in their midst.

Izumi's song took up the other half of Tobirama's concentration. Popular children's rhymes were practically unknown to him, and the lyrics Izumi sang of interested him. Tobirama briefly remembered hearing the children in Konoha sing such songs, though he did not dwell on those frivolities for too long. Yet, songs of enjoying the sunlight underneath chestnut trees both amazed and surprised him because children could actually spend their time doing such activities. Tobirama realized now that he never had that chance, and neither did his brothers.

". . . _Let's make our dreams grow big_~"

Tobirama snapped back to attention as the rest of the group applauded Izumi's singing. The girl's smile grew impossibly larger from all the praise she received and she skipped down the road beside her mother.

"What song should I sing next?" asked Izumi.

"I really do love "Spring is Coming"," replied Nagataka.

"But it's already summer," said Yukimura, slightly breathless from the efforts of carrying the palanquin. "Is there a nice summer song you know, Izumi-chan?"

"Umm, well. . ." said Izumi, pressing her finger to her mouth as she reviewed the songs she knew.

"You can still sing a spring song in the summer," said Gen. "They're practically the same season."

"Spring is not the same as summer!" retorted Yukimura with an aghast expression on his face. "Summer is for playing in the cold creek and eating watermelons while spring is for cherry blossom sightseeing! They are not the same!"

"Watermelons?" repeated Orihime. She clapped her hands together. "Watermelons! Tobirama-kun! Tobirama-kun!"

Tobirama still felt slight annoyance chip away at his usually calm exterior, but he felt doubly irritated when he heard surprised gasps, snorts, and stifled laughs.

"Orihime-sama. . ." said Nagataka, looking back and forth at his mistress and Tobirama. "Please don't. . ."

What exasperated Tobirama the most, however, was that Orihime did not seem to notice or care.

"Tobirama-kun, what's your favorite song?" she asked. "If you tell Izumi-chan what your favorite song is, I'm sure she'll know!"

"I thought you were going to talk about watermelons," said Yukimura with a pout.

"I did," replied Orihime. "Watermelons are Tobirama-kun's favorite fruit."

"Orihime-sama. . ." interjected Nagataka again.

"I don't have one," replied Tobirama.

Orihime frowned. "You told me watermelons were your—"

"I don't have a favorite song," explained Tobirama.

"Why not?" asked Orihime.

Tobirama was acutely aware of the others waiting for his response. "Do I need to have one?"

"Of course!" replied Orihime. "A part of childhood is always the singing. The nursery rhymes you sing, the springtime songs, the festival songs! A lot of the memories you have consist of songs!"

Tobirama noted grimly that most of his childhood memories were not composed of any songs at all. "I still do not have one."

"Eh, I'm sure you have one, Tobirama-sama," said Maemi. "You just don't want to admit it."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" added Yukimura. "My favorite is "The Rabbit Dance"!"

"That song fits you perfectly," muttered Ichiro.

"It sure does explain a lot, huh?" added Saburo with a shake of his head.

"Songs evoke the feelings of home and family!" continued Yukimura, ignoring Ichiro and Saburo. "Shinobi need those emotions in order to fight! Right, Tobirama-sama?"

"You're right, but those can be found in other places besides songs," replied Tobirama. He turned to Nagataka. "We're nearing the intersection. The left path, correct?"

"Yes," replied the eunuch. "I'm surprised you can already see the intersection from here and remember the directions, too." He smiled sheepishly. "My old age is only useful for giving advice."

"You're only old if you think you're old, Nagataka-san," said Maemi with a smile.

"Out of everyone here, Nagataka-ojii-san is the most youthful in spirit!" added Izumi. The eunuch gave the young girl a warm smile. "And Ichiro-nii-chan is the oldest!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ichiro with a frown.

"She's saying you're old, idiot," replied Gen.

"Because you're always so grouchy and ill-tempered!" added Yukimura. "You remind me of this grandpa I used to live next door to. He's always hit me with a broomstick because I walked on his property without permission."

"Now that's just you being stupid as usual," retorted Gen.

"I promise I was stealthy like a true shinobi!" said Yukimura.

Ichiro shook his head. "Then why did the old grandpa hit you, o' great shinobi?"

"Because I allowed myself to be hit!" replied Yukimura. "It shows how mean that grandpa was! I intentionally allowed myself to be hit so I wouldn't hurt his feelings, and he still hit me!"

"You wouldn't have hurt his feelings if you avoided stepping on his property in the first place," retorted Gen. "Stop trying to make excuses for foolishness. It's not working."

"Why do you bother arguing then, Gen?" asked Ichiro, glaring at him from the corner of his eye. Gen shrugged (which was hard to do as he was carrying the palanquin) in response.

Tobirama tuned out the argument behind him as the intersection appeared. The area separated two paths that mirrored each other perfectly. Many trees surrounded both, but the right path led north while the left path continued onto the west. The faded words on the wooden sign between the two roads said as much, and Tobirama took the left path.

"Nagataka-ojii-chan!" said Orihime. Despite her not calling his name, Tobirama still turned around as the eunuch rushed towards the palanquin.

"Is something the matter, Orihime-sama?" asked Nagataka. "Are you feeling unwell? Too much sunlight? Not enough air? Do you feel faint? Should I get you water?"

"Ah, no," replied Orihime with a sheepish smile. "I was just wondering if I can walk now. Other than that, I'm OK!"

Nagataka sighed in relief and nodded. "Of course, you can walk, Orihime-sama. Just tell me if you need anything." He glanced at Yukimura, Gen, Ichiro, and Kenshin. "Set the palanquin down. Gently."

Tobirama watched Orihime wait for her guards to place the palanquin on the ground before she all but leapt out. Nagataka looked as if he just had a heart attack, but Orihime exhaled and looked up at the sky. She stretched her arms and twisted from side to side.

"It's a nice day, isn't it, Orihime-sama?" asked Maemi with a smile.

"Yup!" replied Orihime. "I feel like I can breathe."

"I do, too," grumbled Gen as he rubbed his shoulders. Ichiro scowled at him, but it went unnoticed by Gen.

"Make sure you tell me, Orihime-sama," said Nagataka, who seemed to have recovered from his shock. "Right when you feel faint." Tobirama frowned at the eunuch's worry, as it was unnecessary. The heat was mild today for summer weather, and it was straight road to the inn. Orihime nodded in confirmation before skipping to the front of the line. She stopped beside Tobirama and smiled brightly.

"Can I walk with you?" asked Orihime. Tobirama raised an eyebrow at her question.

"You will even if I tell you 'no,'" he replied before continuing to walk. "You tend to ignore what I say."

Orihime walked a bit faster to keep up with his longer strides. "I don't ignore you! Your favorite color's blue. Your favorite fruit's watermelon. You don't have a favorite song. But I don't know if you like apples. Well, if watermelon's your favorite, then maybe it's your second favorite fruit. But we just ate oranges so maybe third favorite? Are oranges your favorite fruit now, Tobirama-kun?"

"Why? So you can stuff more into my mouth?" asked Tobirama.

"It wasn't 'stuffing'," protested Orihime. "I was feeding an angry chipmunk!" Tobirama narrowed his brows as he heard the others behind them snicker.

"I see the 'angry' part," said Saburo, grinning. "I just don't see the 'chipmunk'."

Orihime turned around to look at the captain of her guard. "Oh, if you watch Tobirama-kun eat, you'll see the chipmunk." Tobirama had a feeling his dinner tonight will be unpleasant. On the matter of chipmunks. . .

"See?" he asked. "You listen to what you want to hear and ignore the rest."

Orihime glanced up at him. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

Tobirama spared her a look before returning his attention to the area before them. "You remember all those trivial things about me, but you disregard my request to address me properly. I am older than you and practically a stranger, yet you speak to me with familiarity."

"Tobirama-sama. . ." said Nagataka with a nervous voice. "She didn't mean it. Right, Orihime-sama?"

Orihime puckered her light pink lips together before nodding once. "I did, though."

"Orihime-sama," said Nagataka through his teeth.

Tobirama stared at the girl. "You do what you want, and the world's a happy place, isn't it?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"I do," replied Orihime, who seemed unfazed by Tobirama's words.

He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Your lack of discipline and manners astounds me. It's no wonder the Fire Daimyo can't run the nation. He can't even control you."

"Orihime-sama!" shouted Ichiro. "You don't have to listen to his words—"

Tobirama bristled and almost turned on the guard when Orihime tugged on his sleeve. He pulled away from her grasp and stopped walking. Tobirama tore his gaze away from a fuming Ichiro and looked at Orihime, who stared at him with a slight tilt of her head.

"Did I make you angry?" she asked.

"Were you not listening to what I just told you?" asked Tobirama in return.

"I was, but you only implied you were angry," replied Orihime. "I was just making sure." She clasped her hands behind her back and looked away from Tobirama. "I only called you 'Tobirama-kun' because nothing else sounds really nice. I could call you 'Tobirama-sama,' but we're technically on the same level of importance. It also sounds really stuffy. 'Tobirama-dono' would work fine, like how you call me 'Orihime-dono,' but it sounds too formal."

"That's the point," retorted Tobirama.

"It's so formal, though," continued Orihime with a slight frown. "I guess 'Tobirama-san' works too, but it sounds too old. You are older, but not by a lot. I could call you 'Tobirama-nii-chan,' but you're not one of my brothers and I already have a lot of them. So I liked 'Tobirama-kun' the best!" Orihime looked up at Tobirama and smiled softly. "I am really sorry, though. Maybe I should have told you all of this before I called you 'Tobirama-kun.' Then maybe you wouldn't be so angry."

"So you won't address him like that anymore, right, Orihime-sama?" asked Nagataka. "It bothers him so it's best if you call him something else. . ."

Orihime smiled widely and continued walking. "I'll just become really good friends with him so I can call him 'Tobirama-kun'!"

Tobirama vaguely heard the others groan at Orihime's display of indifference, but he followed her down the path. He was hardly bothered now as long as he knew the reasoning behind her actions. What Orihime said _did_ make a little bit of sense. He was in her service, therefore he would have to address her properly, but Orihime was under no such constraints. Tobirama wouldn't have minded more respect, though, as a high-ranking shinobi from the Senju clan. Not to mention, the Hokage's brother.

The retainers behind him were walking at a slower pace and talking in whispers, as if sudden closeness or loud voices will trigger Tobirama's temper. He took this chance to walk ahead with Orihime, who hummed to herself without a care in the world. Tobirama took a deep breath. There were 9 days left. If he wanted everything to turn out well, he would have to work for Orihime's whims instead of against them. Rationally, there was no reason to pick arguments with her because they'll be strangers after 9 days. He would only speak out against her when it really mattered, not when she addressed him the wrong way. It irritated him, but it was still trivial compared to subjects that were more important, like her protection or health.

"Until then, call me 'Tobirama-dono'," he said, staring straight ahead at the road.

"What?" asked Orihime.

"Until we become good friends," explained Tobirama. He paused when Orihime stepped in front of him. Tobirama looked down at her. She had a smile on her face and her dark brown eyes crinkled at the edges. Tobirama wondered why she looked so happy.

"I'll start now then, Tobirama-dono," declared Orihime. Tobirama raised an eyebrow, but he nodded in agreement. Orihime whirled around and continued walking, swinging her arms. Tobirama wondered what she would start now—calling him 'Tobirama-dono' or becoming good friends—before resuming walking again.

The others lagged behind, and he guessed it was because they were lost in their own conversations. Tobirama noticed this group had a tendency to lapse into their own worlds. For a while, he walked alone with Orihime, who was uncharacteristically quiet. Her words and smile earlier meant she wasn't angry so she was probably minding her own business. That suited Tobirama just fine. Less talking and arguing, and more thinking and walking.

"Are oranges your favorite fruit now?" asked Orihime, repeating her question from earlier. And the silence was not to last.

"No," replied Tobirama, folding his arms over his chest. Orihime looked back at him.

"What?" she asked. "But you ate them! They didn't change your life?"

"I barely remember eating them," replied Tobirama. "All I remember is you stuffing them in my face."

Orihime puffed up her cheeks before exhaling. "But I was _feeding _you the oranges. And you ate 3 by yourself." She held up three of her fingers to emphasize her point.

Tobirama withdrew his explanation that the warm touch of her finger on his lips distracted him from the taste of the oranges for the rest of their orange-consuming session. She would ask him why, and he couldn't give her an answer he didn't know. Tobirama remained silent and Orihime turned around again to face forward.

"I guess I'll have to feed you more oranges," she said, scratching the top of her head. Orihime shrugged, and Tobirama knew she was smiling now. "So I think it's OK oranges aren't your favorite fruit. I get to eat more, too!"

"I'll become sick of them," said Tobirama. "I can't eat the same food over and over again." Orihime glanced back at him, and her eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"So you don't have a favorite food?" she asked. "How's that possible?"

"I do," replied Tobirama. "I don't eat it on a daily basis. Unlike someone."

"What's your favorite food then?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me!"

"It shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me!"

Tobirama sighed. Orihime was acting like a 3-year-old child (his younger brothers were proof enough), and this circular argument was going nowhere. "Why do you want to know what I like? It's not important."

"How is that not important?" asked Orihime. Tobirama looked down at her and wondered why her eyes seemed so sad. "Everything about everyone is important."

"There are more crucial things to remember," replied Tobirama. "You may have the luxury of knowing such insignificant things, but others are not so lucky."

"Are you unlucky then?" asked Orihime.

Tobirama paused before answering. "Perhaps."

"Hmm," said Orihime, pressing a finger to her lip. "Don't believe what other people tell you, Tobirama-dono! I think you're lucky, and everything you like is extremely important!"

"It's not something other people tell me," replied Tobirama. "It's what I believe."

Orihime lowered her hand. "Why do you believe something so sad?"

"What else is there to believe?" asked Tobirama.

"That everything about you is extremely important and precious," replied Orihime without hesitation.

"It doesn't matter to anyone," retorted Tobirama with a frown.

Orihime pouted. "I just told you it matters to me!"

"Your opinion is not important to me," said Tobirama, his frown deepening.

"But yours is very precious to me," replied Orihime. "That's why I'm listening to you, right?"

"Then why do you insist on convincing me that what I like is important?" asked Tobirama. "You aren't really listening to me then."

"I am listening to you. I just don't agree with what you think."

"And I am free to disagree with what you think."

Orihime's smile contrasted with Tobirama's grimace. "That's why I keep telling you that everything about you is important!"

"What are you going to do with what you know about me?" asked Tobirama. "Blackmail me with the knowledge that my favorite fruit are watermelons?"

"I could," replied Orihime. "Thanks for the idea!"

"Good luck with that," muttered Tobirama. Orihime beamed and slowed her steps to walk beside him.

"Do you know what my favorite song is?" she asked, her eyes on the profile of his face.

"No," replied Tobirama.

"Do you want to know?" asked Orihime.

"No," repeated Tobirama.

"My favorite song is called "A Chicken's Song"," continued Orihime. "A funny title, right? When I was little, I thought the lyrics were funny, too. Now the song means a lot to me." She cleared her throat. "I could sing it for you."

Tobirama, not wanting to hear what was probably a terrible voice, glanced at her. "No, it's unnecessary."

"_A hen in a_—"

"There's the village up ahead," said Saburo, interrupting Orihime. "The inn should be somewhere on the right."

Orihime whirled around and made the most fearsome glare she could muster. "Saburo-san, I was about to sing!"

"Uh, I'm sorry?" offered Saburo, but Orihime huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You were going to sing, Orihime-sama?" asked Nagataka. Tobirama detected shock in the eunuch's voice, and he glanced back at him. Nagataka was looking at Maemi, who also seemed surprised. Tobirama confirmed then that Orihime must be terrible at singing.

"Saburo-oji-chan!" whined Izumi, who held the stem of a white flower in her hand. "I wanted to hear Orihime-nee-chan sing!" Tobirama raised an eyebrow and faced forward again. Or maybe she just didn't sing often.

"All I wanted to say was that Orihime-sama should return to her palanquin," said Saburo with a sigh. "I should have mentioned this before, but it seemed like she was talking rather intensely with Tobirama-sama. But now I will say that it would be better to prevent needless eyes from seeing Orihime-sama."

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. Why didn't he think of this earlier? Orihime's constant distractions were successful in their job, and he was not. Of course, she was not entirely to blame. He would just have to pay better attention to his obligation and ignore 90% of Orihime's words.

"Saburo-san is right, Orihime-sama," said Nagataka. "It's a short distance from here to the inn. You'll be out in no time."

Orihime slouched her shoulders and returned to the palanquin with a glum expression on her face, though Tobirama guessed she was sad because she couldn't sing. Yukimura, Ichiro, Gen, and Kenshin placed the palanquin on the ground, and Orihime lifted up the bottom of her kimono as Nagataka helped her sit down. Tobirama last saw Orihime looking up at him before Nagataka closed the small door. The eunuch stood up straight and nodded for Saburo to lead the way. The captain, still holding onto the reins of the horse, began to walk again, and Tobirama and the others followed him.

The village was roughly between the sizes of the Daimyo's town and Maemi's hometown. Unlike the other two, however, there was a large red arch before the entrance, and there was a sign with faded ink on top that welcomed all visitors. It was nearing evening, and many of the villagers were still on the streets. Most of the buildings had only one-level so it was easy to find the inn, which towered above the rest with three floors.

Tobirama slowed the pace of his walking so Nagataka and Saburo walked ahead of him. He hung back near the palanquin, Maemi, and Izumi and examined his surroundings. People were staring at the palanquin, and many whispered to each other. Other than the usual reaction of open curiousity, no one approached with ill (or foolish) intent. Tobirama, without Orihime's distractions, was able to concentrate his full attention on the possibilities of threats. He monitored all the chakra near the palanquin and tightened his fists. The constant evil chakra increased in malicious intent, and he didn't bother wondering who it was directed towards. All Tobirama knew was that he would have to deal with it tonight before it could harm (and potentially kill) Orihime and the others.

Saburo and Nagataka stopped before an inn, brightly lit and busy with activity. Tobirama looked up and analyzed the structure of the building. The first floor was packed the most with travelers and merchants, and he assumed this was because everyone dined here. Tobirama sensed each chakra and found the second floor was filled with mainly sleeping people while the third floor was almost unoccupied. He guessed the topmost level was reserved for the more important customers, but it was also more difficult to escape from if there were no stairs nearby or a ladder. Unless there were skilled shinobi present, Tobirama didn't have to worry about the fall from the third floor to the ground.

The innkeeper, round in the stomach with sparse hair on his shiny head, seemed to have recognized Nagataka, and he bowed hurriedly at one of his customers before running to greet the eunuch.

"Hojo-san!" said the innkeeper with a grin. "It's good to see you again! Everything is prepared for your company's honorable stay at my inn. Please follow me."

"Thank you," said Nagataka. He looked back at Yukimura, Ichiro, Gen, and Kenshin and nodded once. "Escort her." Saburo handed the horse's reins to a young boy with shaggy dark hair standing close by and walked over to the palanquin with his hand gripping his tanto. The guards set the palanquin down on the ground, and Maemi glanced around before opening the door. She reached inside, took hold of a dark red cloak, and draped it over Orihime before helping her out. The innkeeper bowed low to his waist as Orihime stood up and held onto her cloak with trembling hands. Tobirama frowned at the sight of her tremors and stood beside her. She glanced up at him, and though he couldn't see her face, the trembling stopped.

"I assume you remember our agreement," said Nagataka in a low voice. The innkeeper stood up straight, and a look of terror passed over his face. He nodded his head briskly.

"Of course, Hojo-san!" the innkeeper replied. "Please follow me." He bowed again before walking up the short steps into the inn. Saburo and Nagataka trailed after him first with Maemi, Izumi, and Gen next, Tobirama, Orihime, and Kenshin behind them, and Yukimura and Ichiro last. Tobirama felt moistness against his exposed skin and heard the sound of water crashing down on rock. The hot springs must be located in the back of the inn.

"I reserved the entire third floor," said the innkeeper, motioning to the set of stairs leading up. "Dinner is also ready and will be delivered to your rooms when you want to eat. The VVIP section of the hot spring is set aside, but unfortunately, there are no men's section and women's section. We rarely serve such important guests here."

"And the clothes?" asked Nagataka.

"Ah, yes, I have prepared them," replied the innkeeper. "If you would follow me, I will show you to your rooms." Nagataka nodded in confirmation, and the innkeeper began walking up the stairs. The stairs were narrow, and they had to walk in a single file line. Tobirama walked ahead of Orihime with Kenshin behind her. He glanced back at her occasionally as they ascended the stairway. From this angle, Tobirama could only see the lower half of her face. Orihime's lips were slightly opened, and it seemed she was looking down at the steps. Tobirama turned to his right, and he could see most of the dining area on the first floor. The guests, most of them men, only drank sake together as meals were eaten inside the rooms. Only the sound of the hot spring outside eclipsed their loud voices and laughter.

Tobirama looked up and examined the second floor. He could not sense any chakra near the staircase, and most of the guests within the rooms were quiet. Still, Tobirama glanced both ways before stepping onto the second floor and allowed Orihime to follow him. The next set of stairs leading to the third floor was right in front of them, thought walls on its left and right sides secluded it. Tobirama looked back at Orihime again, and noticed the darkened stairway, the length of her kimono, and her hands preoccupied by the cloak over her head all giving her a hard time. He stopped and reached out his hands towards the cloak.

"Take it off now," Tobirama said. Orihime removed her cloak and looked up at him with widened eyes. Kenshin tapped on her shoulder, and she whirled around as he took her cloak and folded it underneath his arm. Orihime glanced at Tobirama again, a smile on her face, and he began walking up the stairs again.

The third floor was unoccupied, as the innkeeper stated, and had fewer but larger rooms. There were six rooms on both sides of the hallway, and the sliding rice paper doors were decorated with simple cherry blossom designs. Between each room hung a lantern with a small flame inside. The innkeeper turned around and extended his hand towards the room on his right. It was the last room in the hallway.

"This is our best room," he said. "Everything is the best in there, from the view of the sky to the air circulation." The innkeeper motioned to the rest of the rooms. "All the other rooms are the same. Choose whichever one you would like."

Nagataka turned around and looked at Orihime, who was admiring the cherry blossom paintings. "Please use the last room." Orihime's eyes glazed over the eunuch, and she nodded before returning her attention to the flowers.

"Would you like Izumi and me to stay with you or would you prefer to be by yourself?" asked Maemi.

Orihime shook her head. "I'm OK by myself, but you can stay with me if you want."

"Who would you like to be across and next to you?" asked Nagataka.

Orihime smiled slightly. "Well, I know you'll be in one of those rooms. So maybe. . ." She suddenly latched her hands around Tobirama's arm. "Can you use the room next to me?"

Tobirama tensed as Ichiro narrowed his eyes and spoke against her suggestion, "Someone more appropriate would be better—"

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" chirped Maemi. "The rest of you can decide which room you want to use." She turned to the innkeeper. "Where are the clothes?"

"I left them here in the first room," replied the innkeeper, gesturing to the room on his left. He slid the door opened, and Nagataka and Maemi followed him inside. "I had never seen or touched such fine kimono and yukata before! The designs were also so beautiful. . ."

"Orihime-nee-chan, let's go!" said Izumi, tugging at Orihime's kimono. She smiled and released her hold on Tobirama's arm before taking Izumi's outstretched hand. Both girls nearly ran down the hallway, and Tobirama quickly followed them. He didn't feel any foreign chakra nearby, but it wouldn't hurt to be careful. Orihime raised her hand to slid the door open, but Tobirama stopped her with a firm grip on the frame.

"Wait," he said. Orihime looked up at him before stepping away from the door with Izumi.

"Do you want to use this room, too?" she asked. Tobirama ignored her question and slid the door open. The room was lit with multiple lanterns and the window was closed. A single white futon embroidered with leaves was on the center of the tatami floor, and a small table with a prepared tea set was nearby. A full-sized mirror was next to the window and a closed large closet. Tobirama looked up at the ceiling before peering closely inside. He looked down and saw Orihime peeking into the room beneath his raised arm.

"You can go in now," Tobirama said, keeping his arm raised. Both Orihime and Izumi squealed in delight as they ducked underneath his arm and charged into the room. Izumi curled on the futon, giggling, while Orihime ran to the window. Tobirama straightened and walked into the room. "Don't open the window."

Orihime looked back at him, her hand already on the frame. "Huh?" Tobirama strode towards her and motioned for her to step back as he opened the window instead and looked outside. The innkeeper was right. The view of the night sky and the large bright moon was beautiful. There was also a gentle breeze in the summer air, and Tobirama glanced down. He could see the steam from the hot spring rising, but (fortunately) the high polished rocks hid the bathing guests from view. Orihime wouldn't have the misfortune of looking at an unclothed man while enjoying the view of the sky.

"Is it nice out there?" asked Orihime. She ducked underneath Tobirama's arm again, but it was lower this time and practically around her shoulders. Tobirama stiffened at their close proximity and was about to move away when he saw Orihime looking up at the moon. Her mouth was slightly opened as she exhaled. The image was almost the same as last night, though he was looking at her from the other side, and she was looking up instead of down. Tobirama also looked up at the moon, and his arm slackened without him realizing it when he heard approaching footsteps.

"I see the moon!" said Izumi. Tobirama removed his raised arm and stepped to the side as the young girl took his place. Orihime looked back at him, her eyes surprisingly indiscernible from his vantage point, and she returned her attention to the outside world. Tobirama wondered if she noticed his arm so close to her shoulders before he sensed Maemi's chakra.

"This is a lovely room," she said with a smile.

"Look at the moon!" said Orihime, motioning for Maemi with her hand. Maemi placed the clothing in her arms on the wrinkled futon and walked towards the window. She looked at the moon from behind Izumi.

"It's so round and bright," said Maemi.

"The moon here is so different from back home," said Orihime. "It feels like it's closer."

"Because it's so big," added Izumi. "I can stare at it all night."

Maemi laughed and placed her hand on her daughter's head. "You can admire the moon all you want after bathing and eating dinner. It won't leave the sky until the sun appears." Izumi groaned in reluctance, but she followed her mother, who picked up the clothes from the floor.

"So close. . ." muttered Orihime. She was still looking at the moon.

"Lean any further, and your nose will touch the surface of the moon," said Tobirama. Orihime turned towards him sharply, and a look of surprise flickered across her face.

"Y-you heard me?" she asked. Tobirama frowned.

"I was here the whole time," he replied. Orihime laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot," she said. "Uh, like Maemi-oba-chan said the moon won't disappear." Orihime smiled and stepped away from the window. Tobirama watched as she walked across the room and into the hallway. He almost expected her to hold his hand or arm and drag him with her, but she seemed eager to leave him behind in the room. Tobirama turned to the window and stood where Orihime was. The moon did feel closer than usual, and he gave it one last look before leaving.

Tobirama closed the door behind him and saw the women standing across from the men.

"The private hot spring isn't separated," said Saburo. "Orihime-sama, Maemi-san, and Izumi-chan should use it first."

"Can we eat then?" asked Yukimura, rubbing his empty stomach. "While they're bathing?"

"We do need someone to stand guard outside," said Nagataka. "The hot spring is secluded from the rest, but it's better to be safe."

"I'll do it," said Tobirama. Everyone looked at him. "I can stand guard by myself."

"One of us can do it," said Nagataka. "You'll have to bathe last, and the day must have tired you out. . ."

"Like I said, I can stand guard by myself," said Tobirama, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's better if I'm alone."

"Well, it is a better use of time," said Saburo with a shrug.

Nagataka frowned. "But still. . ."

"If Tobirama-sama insists, then it's completely fine," said Maemi. She nodded towards the staircase. "Shall we go now? The rest of you enjoy your meal. I'm only sorry that you won't feel refreshed while dining." Maemi held onto Izumi's hand and walked down the hallway.

"Don't worry!" called out Yukimura. "I don't care!" Orihime waved at the men before following Maemi and Izumi. Again, she seemed unaware of Tobirama's presence. He grimaced and nodded once at Nagataka before walking down the hallways and the stairs. Tobirama soon caught up to Orihime in a few short steps. She didn't look back at him.

Maemi and Izumi were waiting at the bottom of the stairs on the first floor along with another woman, who was a part of the staff. She held a pile of towels in her arms and bowed her head at Orihime's approach before walking down a hallway separate from the drinking area. Tobirama stood slightly beside Orihime as they neared the end of the inn, and the woman slid a pair of doors opened. A fog of steam attacked them, and Izumi waved her hand in front of her face in discomfort. They stepped into the hot spring, which was almost empty, except for a few customers. The woman led them across a bridge with red railings over the water towards a bathing area secluded from the rest by tall slabs of stone and a wooden building.

"Here we are," said the woman. "The bathing area is inside." Maemi took the towels from her before the women left. Tobirama observed the hot spring. He didn't sense the lingering chakra from here, and there didn't seem to be any more threats. The wooden building also seemed to be well fortified, but he will have to check it out himself beforehand.

"I'll look inside," said Tobirama. The women stood to the side as he opened the door. Steam hissed at him, and Tobirama grimaced at the heat. The lighting on the ceiling was somehow protected from the moisture of the hot water, and there were benches to the side for sitting and placing the clothing on. He looked over the bathing area again before stepping out and nodding.

"We won't take long," promised Maemi with a smile. She walked into the hot spring, and Izumi squealed again in delight. Orihime followed them and looked up at Tobirama. He glanced down at her, and she wrung her hands together.

"Aren't you going in?" asked Tobirama.

"Uh, right," said Orihime. She gave him a fleeting smile before stepping into the building. Orihime looked up at him again before sliding the door shut. Tobirama heard it lock with a _clank_.

Exhaling deeply, he sat down against the wooden wall. It had been a long day of walking, but Tobirama only needed a good bath and dinner to feel better again. So much happened in the course of two days now, and he wasn't used to so much action after a few weeks of peace and quiet. Tobirama leaned his head against the wall, but didn't close his eyes. After tonight, only eight more days remained before he was free to return home. The thought made Tobirama's shoulder slacken, much as it did before at the window.

This reminded him of Orihime and her unusual behavior. Her mood had been changing from side to side, and it made Tobirama's head hurt just from thinking about it. Yet, ignoring his presence when she wasn't sulking surprised him. He guessed looking at the moon so closely must have been her wish or something of the sort, and slipping it in front of him embarrassed her. But that puzzled Tobirama, too. Orihime would have shared such a dream with him despite his protests or indifference.

Tobirama sighed at the fact that he wouldn't be able to take his armor off, yet. It had been a while since he last spoke and interacted with people this much, especially with one person. His thoughts drifted to Konoha and Hashirama, and he wondered if everything was all right. He wasn't able to worry as much during the day, but these quiet moments caused him to think about things that made him want to run back home. Tobirama wondered why he took his brother's place. He imagined Hashirama would be a better addition to the group than he would, and the clan leaders wouldn't be able to take advantage of his absence, not when Tobirama was there. Now that he thought over their past conversations, his reasoning made sense while Hashirama's did not. As foolish as his brother could be, Hashirama would not use Mito as an excuse to abandon something the Daimyo requested of him. The only real problem would have been Madara and the Uchiha Clan, and that was enough reason for Hashirama to remain behind. But if he believed so fervently in the good intentions of that clan, why did his brother want him to take his place? Did even Hashirama doubt Madara?

Speaking of which, the malevolent chakra was approaching. Tobirama didn't bother standing up, though. It will be a quick finish, and he wouldn't even have to expend much chakra because of all the available water around him. Not to mention, it was hot water. Tobirama silently appreciated the timing. The hot spring was perfect for this. As long as Orihime, Maemi, and Izumi remained inside the building, everything will be al—

The door unlocked and slid open as steam slipped out. Tobirama stood up quickly in surprise. Orihime, dressed in a plain yukata and geto, held a towel to her wet hair and closed the door. The added height of the sandals made her slightly taller and she smiled more freely than before. Tobirama didn't have time to think about that, though.

"I hope I didn't take too long—"

"Go back inside," interrupted Tobirama.

Orihime stared at him. "Huh? It was hot in there, wearing clothes and stuff, so I was going to wait out here with you until Maemi-oba-chan and Izumi-chan finished bathing."

"Wait inside," said Tobirama. Orihime wouldn't budge, though, much to his irritation, and he didn't have the will to tell her what will happen soon. The chakra was getting closer, and Tobirama placed both of his hands on her back. "Go inside now."

Orihime finally slid the door open slightly. "Is something wrong, Tobirama-dono?"

"Go inside now," he repeated.

It was here.

Tobirama hid Orihime behind him, pushing her closer to the door.

"What—"

"Get away from—"

Before the hand could grab Orihime, Tobirama twisted the wrist with one hand and pinned him to the floor. He placed one knee on the back and held back the arm just enough so it wouldn't pop out of the socket. Tobirama heard Orihime gasp behind him as the body writhed in anger. The hatred emanating from the chakra made him cringe in disgust.

"Ichiro-kun!" cried Orihime, but she didn't make a move to rip Tobirama away from her guard. "Tobirama-dono, don't hurt him!"

"Get off of me, you bastard!" screamed Ichiro.

"Move again, and I'll rip your arm off, Date Ichiro," said Tobirama in an even voice. Orihime whimpered in fear as Ichiro stilled instantly, though his breathing increased in panic. A grim smile appeared on Tobirama's face before it was replaced by a bloodthirsty scowl. "Or rather. . . Uchiha Ichiro."

**A/N: And. . . Cliffhanger! I really wanted to try one of those. Hopefully, it wasn't too much of a surprise. Anyways. . . Will Tobirama kill Ichiro? How will Orihime and the others react? What's Ichiro's story anyways? I'm not sharing the answers so you're going to have to wait for the next chapter!**


	5. A Place Where Hearts Connect

**The Bridge of Magpies**

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading my story! Here's a list of the characters traveling with Tobirama and Orihime:**

**-Hojo Nagataka is the eunuch and co-leader of the group with Tobirama**

**-Shibata Maemi is the one who practically raised Orihime**

**-Mori Saburo is the captain of Orihime's personal guard**

**-Otani Yukimura is Orihime's guard and dreams of becoming a shinobi**

**-Date Ichiro is Orihime's guard and is really from the Uchiha Clan**

**-Asakura Gen is Orihime's guard and laidback in nature**

**-Nagao Kenshin is Orihime's guard and seemingly not shy and quiet**

**-Shibata Izumi is the daughter of Shibata Maemi.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: A Place Where Hearts Connect**

"Eh? _Uchiha_ Ichiro?" exclaimed Tenten. "When did that happen?"

Team Guy sat around a campfire in the middle of a forest. They would have reached the nearest town earlier, but Might Guy (surprisingly) slowed the walking pace to tell his story. Tenten scratched the back of her head in confusion while Lee had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Of course, the Second Hokage knew," said Neji. He sat cross-legged between Tenten and Lee. "He was a sensory type shinobi. For him, detecting chakra and knowing which clan the chakra belonged to were child's play."

"But that was so random!" retorted Tenten with a pout.

"Good thinking, Neji!" praised Guy. "That is how the mind of youth works!" He crossed his arms over his chest and gave a firm nod. "The Second Hokage always knew Ichiro was lying. He only now took the chance to take care of the issue."

"I seriously thought there was a bad guy following them," said Tenten. "But it was just a guy from the Uchiha Clan."

Guy raised an eyebrow. "Ah, well, for the Second Hokage, that is a bad guy. . ."

"Didn't he notice before that Date—I mean, Uchiha Ichiro was looking at him with hatred in his eyes?" asked Lee. "I guess he thought the Second Hokage was evil, too."

Tenten sighed and leaned back on her arms. "Then again, I should've known when Guy Sensei mentioned that Ichiro was handsome. He's like Sasuke, except Ichiro actually shows interest in a girl. He's so in love with Orihime.

"When did that happen?" asked Lee this time. "Guy Sensei didn't mention anything like that!"

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Tenten with a shrug. "He's so protective of her. They can't just be friends."

Guy chuckled and tilted his head slightly. "About that. . . Uchiha Ichiro wouldn't want to hear that."

"Why not?" asked Lee.

Tenten swiped her hand at his shoulder and motioned for him to be quiet. "Let Guy Sensei continue." She looked at her sensei. "So did the Second Hokage kill him?"

Guy looked up at the night sky, his eyes fixated on a faraway star. "Let's see. . ."

* * *

Tobirama smirked at how pale Ichiro's face became at his words. The youth immediately stilled to the point it seemed like he wasn't even breathing. Tobirama could hear the door behind him slide open completely.

"What's going on?" asked Maemi in a hushed tone to Orihime.

"Stay inside," replied Tobirama instead. He narrowed his eyes at Ichiro. "Take Orihime-dono with you. Don't leave until I tell you to."

"An assassin?" Maemi all but screeched. Tobirama heard Orihime whimper as he guessed the woman was dragging her away. "Go inside, Orihime-dono! Izumi, stay in there!"

"He's not an assassin!" cried Orihime. "He's Ichiro-kun!"

"Orihime-dono," said Tobirama through gritted teeth. Why did she have to do that?

He heard Maemi inhale sharply. "I-Ichiro? Date Ichiro?" Desperate hands clutched at Tobirama's arms as Maemi tried to pull him away from Ichiro. "You're mistaken, Tobirama-sama! Ichiro is innocent! He's not an assassin! Please let him go!"

Maemi's words must have encouraged Ichiro to escape because he began to struggle in Tobirama's grip. Tobirama tried to shrug Maemi off him while holding Ichiro down, but it was difficult. The woman was ridiculously strong, and Ichiro's malevolent chakra was growing worse and worse.

"Who sent you?" asked Tobirama, twisting Ichiro's arm farther. "WHO SENT YOU?"

"No one!" screamed Ichiro. "No one, you bastard!" Tobirama took his other hand and pressed it against Ichiro's neck. He was going to wring this villain until he confessed who sent him to harm Orihime—

"Nagataka-san! Nagataka-san!" shouted Maemi, trying to pull Tobirama away from Ichiro again. "Help! Help! He's going to kill him!" Tobirama didn't bother looking up as he tightened his grip around Ichiro's neck.

"Stop, Tobirama-sama!" cried Nagataka, helping Maemi pull him away from Ichiro. "There's a mistake! Ichiro is innocent!" Now with two people pulling at his arms, Tobirama's hold on Ichiro weakened, but he held on. He had to. If Ichiro was sent free, he could harm Orihime and the others.

"Ichiro!" shouted Saburo. Tobirama grimaced as the bulky captain took hold of his wrist and ripped him away from Ichiro. The young man cried out in relief as his arm was released, and four arms wrapped around Tobirama's shoulders and torso. Tobirama knew he could break free easily, but instead settled on glowering as Yukimura and Gen prevented him from lunging at Ichiro, who sat up on the ground with Saburo's help.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted Saburo, scowling at Tobirama. He motioned to Ichiro's arm, which hung limply at his side. "What the hell! Do you know what you've done? You nearly ruined his arm for life!"

"He deserves worse," replied Tobirama. "His chakra was full of hatred and ill intent. He would've harmed Orihime-dono and anyone else who happened to be near him at the wrong time."

"Who do you think that hatred was directed to?" spat Ichiro. "You're the one who should be punished!"

"Don't place me on the same level as you, scum," warned Tobirama. Yukimura and Gen's hold on him tightened, and he had half a mind of breaking free of them.

"Enough," said Nagataka. Tobirama spared the eunuch a glance. He stood between him and Ichiro, and Maemi and Orihime were behind him. Or Maemi was. Orihime was hiding behind the two. "Tobirama-sama, explain what is going on."

"There's nothing to explain," retorted Ichiro, rubbing his limp arm. "He wanted to kill me for no reason."

"Ichiro," said Nagataka with a steely voice that did not quite match his gentle appearance.

"Ichiro is from the Uchiha Clan," answered Tobirama. He ignored the gasps of shock and continued. "I felt hatred emanate from his chakra, and his intentions became dangerous as we arrived at the inn earlier. He may have tried to harm Orihime-dono."

"I don't think so . . .," said Orihime in a quiet voice.

Ichiro scowled at him and made a move to lunge at Tobirama. "Why would I do that, you dirty Senju bastard?"

Saburo held his student back. "The key word is "may." Tobirama-sama, you thought Ichiro _may_ have tried to harm Orihime-dono, but it could've been false. It's foolish to kill him without knowing if his hatred was directed towards her or not."

"That's the same as waiting for an assassin to kill its target and then deciding it truly has evil motives," retorted Tobirama.

Saburo gritted his teeth. "That's not my point—"

"Enough arguing," interrupted Nagataka. "Ichiro, explain your side of the story."

"You already know," replied Ichiro. "I didn't want him alone with Orihime-sama, Maemi-san, and Izumi-chan so I followed them."

"There was nothing to worry about, Ichiro," said Maemi. "We were perfectly safe."

"No," said Ichiro with a shake of his head. "No, you weren't. I was trying to protect the three of you from _him_. He's the villain!"

Tobirama's fists tightened as everyone's attention turned towards him. He felt wrath seep through his veins at Ichiro's unfounded accusation. "I'm not the same as you and your bloodthirsty clan."

"Ichiro-kun," said Orihime. "You didn't mean that, did you?"

"And what if I did, Orihime-sama?" asked Ichiro, turning his head towards her. "What if I'm the one speaking the truth?"

There it was again. That hatred. That bitterness. That anger. All directed towards Orihime.

In a single strike, Tobirama broke free from Yukimura and Gen's hold and pinned Ichiro against the nearby wall, his hand in a death grip around the youth's neck. No one reacted within that span of one second as Tobirama began to strangle Ichiro. The young man writhed like a snake, and everything exploded.

Saburo wrapped his arm around Tobirama's neck, trying to haul him away from Ichiro. Gen pulled at his arm that was choking Ichiro's neck while Yukimura pleaded with incoherent words and tugged at his free arm.

"Tobirama-sama!" begged Nagataka. "Don't harm Ichiro! Let's talk this out! Please! You'll kill him!"

Everyone's efforts felt trivial to Tobirama as he increased his grip around Ichiro's throat. He watched his face became deathly pale with morbid satisfaction. The bloodlust within his soul only appeared when a member of the Uchiha clan became a threat. It was embedded within his instincts and bones. The urge to slaughter the evil ones. The indifference to their killing. The contentment he felt when their corpses fell at his feet. The methods of war and death were second nature to Tobirama, and only his animalistic intuition to destroy the danger existed at this point.

The voices faded away, and he could only hear the beating of his heart and the ragged breathing of his victim. Ichiro's struggling face was replaced by the images of his other damned clan members. The face of Kawarama's murderer. The face of Itama's murderers. The face of his mother's murderer. The face of his father's murderers. The face of Uchiha Tajima as he attempted to kill him. The face of Uchiha Izuna as they fought. The face of Uchiha Madara as he tried to kill the one who murdered his precious brother.

Him. Senju Tobirama. The murderer.

Ichiro's face morphed into Izuna, and Tobirama could see the blood spilling out of his mouth as he pierced through his chest with his sword. He could see the tears form in his eyes. He could see Izuna fall to his knees as he withdrew his sword and swung it once, staining the grass red. He could see his content smile in the reflection of Izuna's fading eyes. He wondered if that is how the other murderers felt as they landed the finishing blow on his brothers and father.

The blood, the blood, the blood, the blood. . .

The blood?

Tobirama loosened his grip around Ichiro's neck when he felt a warm liquid flow down his own. His eyes adjusted to his surroundings, and his body felt weak as Saburo slammed him against the ground. The collision knocked the breath out of his lungs, and Tobirama felt dazed. It was one of the first times he was caught off guard, and he didn't like this feeling of vulnerability. He could hear Ichiro cough violently and Maemi's panicked voice. He could only stare up at the night sky as the images of blood disappeared. The redness of the moon weakened until it was white again.

"We should tie up that monster!" shouted Saburo, though Tobirama wasn't sure if was the older man who had spoken. "He's going to kill everyone!"

"Take Ichiro away. Maemi-san, go with them," replied Nagataka with a hint of hysteria in his voice. "Yukimura, Gen, escort Orihime-sama to her room. Take Izumi-chan with you, too. Guard the door. Kenshin, stay with me."

Tobirama felt a warm hand touch his arm before it was wrenched away. He could see the black strands of Orihime's wet hair before it disappeared like the pool of blood on the moon. He heard her weak protests, the loud angry voice of Gen, and Izumi's pitiful cries. Tobirama propped himself up on his elbows and slowly raised himself until he was in a sitting position. He touched the back of his neck and examined the blood on his hand. It must have been a small prick, yet blood kept spilling out.

"Kenshin, hand me that cloth," said Nagataka, crouching beside Tobirama. Tobirama didn't look at the eunuch as he placed a cloth on his neck. "You should've been more careful where you placed your tanto. What if he bleeds to death?"

"He didn't respond to my words so I had to cut him," replied Kenshin in a monotone voice.

Nagataka removed the cloth before replacing it with another clean one. "I guess you're right. Ichiro would've died if you didn't do anything sooner. Tobirama-sama, can you hear me? Does the wound hurt? I'll look for some ointment and bandages after the bleeding stops. Kenshin was careful not to cut too deep, but it continues to bleed. Hopefully, it will stop soon."

Tobirama remained silent, half-expecting Nagataka to listen to Saburo's suggestion and bind him as if he was a rabid animal. He turned his head slightly, his eyes still downcast, and saw the shuffling feet of people who witnessed the spectacle. Tobirama heard them murmur "violence" and "mad man," but he ignored them. He didn't care what people thought of him as long as he accomplished his duty.

"Tobirama-sama," said Nagataka, who still held the cloth to his neck. "How did you know Ichiro was from the Uchiha clan? I knew him for more than 10 years and never once suspected anything suspicious about him."

Tobirama raised his hand and took the bloodied cloth away from Nagataka, intent on cleaning his wound himself. "I know the chakra of his clan."

"I see," replied Nagataka. "You knew since yesterday. Why didn't you say anything then? Perhaps this could've been solved in less life-threatening manner."

"He wasn't a threat until today," said Tobirama, feeling slightly annoyed with the eunuch's presumptions. The words he hated the most were the ones concerned with what should've been done. Such meaninglessness had no value to Tobirama. If he had the time to dwell on regrets while fighting, he would already be dead. Tobirama removed the cloth from his neck and noted that the bleeding was stopping steadily. The matted stickiness of drying blood clung to the ends of his white hair. Tobirama rose to his feet, and Nagataka quickly followed.

"Will you being taking a bath?" asked the eunuch. Tobirama nodded and pressed the cloth against his neck again. He walked towards the bridge leading to the men's section of the hot springs. The confrontation and stench of blood lingering in the private bathing area left much to be desired. "Then while you bathe, I will go find some ointment, bandages, and clean clothes for you." Tobirama nodded again and heard Nagataka shuffle away with Kenshin behind him.

The hot spring had cleared out earlier so he was left alone in the men's section. Tobirama opened the door to the bathhouse and tossed the piece of cloth on the bench before removing his clothes. The top of his clothes were stained red with droplets of blood, but his white fur collar had somehow remained miraculously spotless. His armor, too, was clean, which he appreciated. He didn't feel like cleaning his armor and fur collar tonight. Tobirama removed the happuri on his forehead, but his gaze remained on the Konoha emblem. He bounced the happuri in his hand before placing it on top of his armor and retrieving a spare towel from a rack. Wrapping it around his hips, he opened the door leading outside and felt the hot moisture envelop his bare skin. The steaming waterfall roared in his ears as Tobirama removed his towel and sank into the hot pool. He felt as if the heat was burning his skin, but he soon adjusted to the temperature and relaxed against the side of the bath.

Not wanting to dwell on distracting matters, Tobirama dunked his head under the water and washed his hair briskly. He especially scrubbed the lower strands and ran his fingers through them to make sure his blood was washed out. The hot water stung the cut on the back of his neck, but Tobirama disregarded the pain. Physical pain was a fairly new sensation for him, however, as enemy shinobi rarely injured him. He trained for precisely that reason—to win battles unscathed.

Tobirama sank deeper into the pool and allowed the rushing water to reach the top of his neck. The heat slowly numbed the cut, and he closed his eyes. The mutilated corpse of his younger brother, Itama, suddenly appeared, and Tobirama sat up, startled. His heart thumped loudly within his chest as he tried to control his breathing. He remembered that day as well as the day of Kawarama's funeral. In the eyes of child Tobirama, even more deaths followed the loss of his two younger brothers as his father steadily descended into madness. Insanity consumed his beautiful, poor mother first.

Tobirama shifted uncomfortably in the water and folded his arms over his muscular chest. The judgment of the rest of the group remained unknown to him. Saburo and possibly Gen would want him gone. Ichiro probably wants to kill him, but Tobirama was hardly bothered by that threat. Nagataka and Maemi would probably want a peaceful compromise and Kenshin, too. Izumi would probably hate him because he almost killed her older brother figure, but that could not be helped. Yukimura would stop idolizing him, which Tobirama had no problem with. Orihime. . .

He didn't know how Orihime would feel. Yes, she was probably mad at him for trying to murder her guard. But was she? Why would she touch his arm if she was mad? It made no sense to Tobirama, though, that she would continue to tolerate his presence. Whatever she thought of him previously was most likely ruined by his actions today. They were not actions he regretted, yet there was a splinter of doubt remaining in the back of his mind. Did he truly not regret what he did?

Tobirama widened his eyes in surprise when he recognized the approaching chakra. Orihime? What was she doing? Tobirama sunk lower into the water and turned around as she knocked on the closed door.

"Tobirama-dono," she said. "It's me. Orihime. I brought you clothes. Should I just leave them on this bench?"

Tobirama didn't have time to wonder why the others allowed Orihime to stay with him alone and instead quickly got out of the water and wrapped the towel around his hips securely. He slid open the door, startling Orihime, who still held his clothes in her arms. Instead of panicking or blushing at his half-naked body, Orihime offered him a small smile and held out his clothes.

"I picked out black for you," she said. Tobirama nodded and took the clothes from her. He glanced down at her and detected no hint of apprehension or anxiety. Strange. "Black matched your armor really well. Is your fur stained? I hope not. It's so fluffy and warm."

"It's not stained," replied Tobirama.

Orihime's smile widened and she folded her hands behind her back. "I'll wait for you outside while you get dressed. Hurry, OK?" Without another word, she left the bathhouse and closed the door behind her. Tobirama watched her leave and confirmed she was still waiting nearby before quickly dressing. He kept his armor off and tucked it underneath his arm. Tobirama exited the bathhouse and found Orihime waiting for him on a bench. She looked up and smiled at his approach.

"Innkeeper-san was nice enough to cook food for us when I asked him," Orihime said, holding onto Tobirama's hand. She was blissfully unaware of his scowl, but he decided to let her hold his hand today. "You must be really hungry! Come on!" With that, Orihime dragged him across the bridge to the dining area within the inn. She led him to a low table near the window and gestured for him to sit down on a cushion. Tobirama glanced around and noted that the area was empty, except for them. He sat down below the window and placed his armor on the floor to his left. Orihime scurried away, and Tobirama heard her speak to a man, perhaps the innkeeper or the chef, in the kitchen. She soon returned with a large tray and placed it before him on the table.

The tray was filled with a plate of tonkatsu, a bowl of rice, shredded cabbage, miso soup, and a cup of water. Tobirama looked up at Orihime. "Are you not eating?"

Orihime raised her hands and shook her head. "No, no, I'm not hungry. Please eat!"

"You need to eat," said Tobirama, remembering how she only ate oranges today.

"I'm not hungry, though," replied Orihime.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. "If you think you can starve yourself while lying to me. . ."

"No, really, I'm not hungry!" said Orihime quickly. "I've lost my appetite for the past few days because, uh, Maemi-oba-chan gave me a, uh, tonic to make sure I, uh, don't get sick while I'm away from home. Yeah!"

Tobirama wasn't falling for any of this. "You were hungry yesterday. Eat."

Orihime laughed and sat down to his right. She motioned for him to eat instead. "I'm really not hungry. I-I just want to sit next to you while you eat. If-if that's OK with you!"

"You'll still sit next to me even if I say 'no'," retorted Tobirama. Orihime smiled and shrugged her thin shoulders. Tobirama picked up the wooden chopsticks and began to eat the pork cutlet. Orihime was quiet for a few minutes as he nearly finished his meal. He had not realized how hungry he was until the food was already set before him. The miso soup remained untouched, however, as Tobirama already had that in the morning. He took a sip of the cool water and traced the brim of the cup with his thumb.

"Are you OK?" asked Orihime in a quiet voice.

Tobirama glanced at her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Orihime scratched the back of her head. "You sort of got into a fight."

"As if it was a challenge," replied Tobirama with a scoff.

"True," said Orihime. "I just wanted to tell you that I don't really want you to kill Ichiro-kun."

Tobirama looked away from her. "If he becomes a threat again, I will kill him without hesitation."

"I know," said Orihime. "So I'll do my best to keep him out of trouble. I know you don't like him, but he's still my friend."

Tobirama tightened his grip around the cup in his hand at Orihime's words. "'Friend'? That so-called 'friend' of yours is a monster who would kill his own loved ones to become powerful. I've seen it happen countless times. They would slaughter their own family."

"Ichiro-kun wouldn't do that," said Orihime quietly.

"It's in his blood," replied Tobirama. "It's in the blood of his entire cursed clan. They'll destroy everyone along with themselves because of their hatred."

Orihime folded her hands in her lap. "That's sad."

"Those Uchiha bastards attain their greatest power by slaying their family member or best friend," continued Tobirama as the rage he felt grew. "The man the Hokage calls "friend" murdered his own brother for power. That cold-blooded demon. Family means nothing to him and the rest of his clan."

Tobirama sensed the cup in his hand about to break when he felt small warmth on his chest. He immediately let go of the cup and stared at Orihime, who had leaned over and placed her hand on his chest. Over where his heart was.

"I didn't know," she whispered. She didn't look up at him and remained fixated on his chest.

"Know what?" asked Tobirama, not making a move to pull Orihime away from him.

"How much sadness you have," she replied with a slight quiver in her voice. "How much your heart must hurt. How much pain you keep locked away in your heart. It must hurt so much. . ."

Tobirama could only stare at Orihime when she finally looked up at him. The tears in her eyes and the warmth of her hand over his chest made Tobirama feel as if something was untangling within his heart. He felt himself inhaling and exhaling again, not noticing that he had stopped breathing when Orihime had last spoken. The tightening in his chest slowly unraveled as if the long years of suffering in silence disappeared with her single touch.

Orihime sniffled as a few tears fell from her eyes. "I always thought you were so strong. . . You seemed so cold that I wondered if your heart could even feel anything. Now I know. Your heart hurts so much you can't even feel the pain anymore."

Tobirama broke his gaze away from Orihime and looked down at her hand on his chest. Her fingers curled around his shirt as she continued to cry. "But Tobirama-kun. . ." His eyes drifted to Orihime, but he didn't feel annoyed by the change in honorifics.

"It's OK to cry when you're sad and angry. If you don't and you keep everything bottled up inside, your heart will keep hurting. I don't want you to be hurt."

Tobirama stiffened at her words and glanced away, but allowed her to keep her hand on his chest. "Tears are for the weak."

"I think it's OK to be weak sometimes," replied Orihime, wiping away her tears with her other hand. "Because if you force yourself to stay strong even when you want to cry, your heart will only continue to hurt."

Tobirama stared at the hand over his heart and smirked. "A good excuse for a crybaby like you."

Orihime smiled despite her remaining tears and moved her hand away from his chest. "How did you know?" she asked. The absence of her warmth made the tightening pressure in his heart return, and Tobirama quickly grabbed her wrist. Orihime squeaked in surprise as he placed her hand over his heart again.

"Just a little longer," he said. Orihime pursed her lips and tugged her hand away from Tobirama's grasp. He looked down at her and frowned. "What? Do I need to ask you? You did this first."

Orihime raised the same hand and made a fist before sticking out her pinkie finger. "Promise me first. You'll cry when you want to and not let your heart hurt anymore. Pinkie promise!"

Tobirama sighed at her childish antics. "Is this necessary?"

Orihime nodded her head firmly. "Yup!" Tobirama frowned at her, but Orihime smiled and gestured to her pinkie. "You don't have to repeat what I just said. You just have to pinkie promise." Tobirama continued staring at her, and Orihime pouted. "It's not that hard!"

Swearing never to do this again, Tobirama raised his own pinkie and entwined it with Orihime's. She giggled like a small child and placed her hand over his heart again before he could sigh and wonder what went wrong with his life. Orihime sat beside him on her knees, and Tobirama leaned back on his arms. A small smile played at the corner of his lips as he felt the warmth of Orihime's hand embrace his worn out heart.

"I thought you were going to be angry with me," said Tobirama. "Isn't that the usual reaction? Scold me and shout how wrong I was?"

Orihime scratched the side of her head and smiled sheepishly. "I was a lot more scared than angry."

"Are you still scared?" asked Tobirama with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"How can I be scared of a chipmunk?" asked Orihime, her smile brightening.

Tobirama cleared his throat. "Why did you call me 'Tobirama-kun' again?"

"I sort of blurted it out," replied Orihime. "But it did fit the dramatic tension of the moment! Sort of. . . But I never made a friend this quickly before, Tobirama-kun!"

"Friend?" repeated Tobirama. "We're not good friends, yet."

"Then what do you call this?" asked Orihime with a frown. She nodded at her hand on his chest. "I think we're pretty close friends. Why else would you let me place my hand on your chest? Unless you don't mind random strangers doing that."

"For once, you actually make sense," commented Tobirama dryly. "Fine, fine, you can call me 'Tobirama-kun'."

Orihime laughed, probably happy from his approval, and he shook his head. "It's so easy to make you happy," said Tobirama.

"Because there're so many happy things in my life!" replied Orihime. "Oranges, Tobirama-kun, koi fish, dango, Tobirama-kun, pink forget-me-nots, pink, Tobirama-kun, pretty kimonos, songs, and Tobirama-kun!"

"I featured very frequently on your list," observed Tobirama. "Are you being serious or do you just want to repeat my name?"

"Both!" answered Orihime. "Tobirama-kun~"

"Why do you like me so much?" asked Tobirama.

"Well, why wouldn't I like you?" asked Orihime instead. "Why wouldn't anyone like you?"

"You already said I was cold and unfeeling," replied Tobirama. "Who would like that kind of person?"

Orihime smiled. "That's easy. Me! And even if you were really cold and unfeeling, I would still like you!"

"Why?"

"Because you're Tobirama-kun!"

"Now I know you really just want to repeat my name."

"How did you know, Tobirama-kun?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" asked Tobirama. He glanced around the dining area. "How did you even convince the others to let you stay with me alone?"

"I made my best pouting face _ever_," replied Orihime proudly. "It gets them all the time." Tobirama could hardly believe that as her pouting didn't work on him, but he decided not to comment on her fallacy. "Besides, I wanted to prove to them that you weren't who they think you are."

"How are you so sure about that?" asked Tobirama.

"Because you're Tobirama-kun," replied Orihime.

"That's your answer for everything," said Tobirama with a shake of his head.

"Yup!"

Tobirama sat up in his seat, though Orihime's hand remained on his chest. "You should go to bed now."

"We can talk some more if you want," offered Orihime, but Tobirama could clearly see the tiredness in her eyes and shook his head.

"You're going to bed. Come on." Orihime wouldn't budge, as if leaving meant they won't have the chance to talk privately again, so Tobirama took hold of her hand over his heart and stood up. He helped her get up and, still holding Orihime's hand, picked up his armor before leading her to the staircase.

"Huh," said Orihime. "You really don't eat the same food twice." She must've noticed his untouched bowl of miso soup.

"Did you really think I would lie about something like that?" asked Tobirama as he guided her up the darkened stairway.

"So then what's your favorite food?" asked Orihime.

"Not telling," replied Tobirama.

"Why not?" whined Orihime. He tugged on her arm gently, motioning for her to be quiet as they reached the second floor.

"You don't need to know," continued Tobirama.

"Then how come I know you don't eat the same food twice?" asked Orihime.

"So you would stop stuffing oranges in my mouth," replied Tobirama. He examined the chakra on the third floor. Everyone was asleep, except for Nagataka and Maemi, who stood in front of the door leading to Orihime's room. Tobirama scowled when he noted Ichiro was in the room farthest from his.

"I promised I wouldn't," said Orihime as they climbed up the last flight of stairs. "And I was feeding them to you." Tobirama spared her a glance before they reached the third floor. He let go of her hand.

"Orihime-sama, Tobirama-sama," whispered Nagataka, shuffling over to them with Maemi. "What were you doing downstairs? It's very late."

"I was giving him dinner," replied Orihime in the same hushed tone. Maemi glanced at Tobirama before handing a small bottle and roll of bandage to Orihime.

"Orihime-sama, you forgot these earlier," she said. Orihime lightly clapped her hands and took the items from Maemi.

"I did!" she said. Orihime wrapped her arm around Tobirama's and motioned for him to walk towards his room. "Tobirama-kun, I'll put on the ointment for you."

Tobirama bristled when he noticed the scandalized look on Nagataka's face and glanced down at Orihime. "I can do it myself—"

"Good night, Nagataka-ojii-chan! Good night, Maemi-oba-chan!" said Orihime, dragging Tobirama to his room.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," whispered Nagataka. "Orihime-sama, you shouldn't do that—"

"Good night!" interrupted Maemi, a broad smile on her face. She tugged on Nagataka's sleeve and motioned for him to return to his room. Tobirama glanced back at them before Orihime slid his door open and led him inside.

A small candle was already lit, and his futon was strangely close to the wall adjacent to Orihime's room. Knowing foul play was at work, Tobirama sighed and placed his armor to the side. Orihime let go of his arm and sat down next to the white futon. She undid the lid on the bottle and waited as Tobirama took off his sandals and sat down across from her.

"I'm not sure if this is going to sting," said Orihime. She suddenly glared at the bottle as if it committed the greatest crime in the world. "It better not."

"I can do it myself," said Tobirama, but Orihime smiled, her glare disappearing.

"I insist! I already told you it's nice when someone takes care of you when you're sick," she said.

"But I'm not sick," retorted Tobirama. "It's a small cut."

"It's nice when someone puts ointment on your cuts," continued Orihime, ignoring Tobirama. "Turn around, please." Tobirama shifted his position so his back was turned to Orihime. He heard her place the lid of the bottle on the floor. "Why are you still so tall even when you're sitting?"

"Or you're just really short," replied Tobirama. He heard the ruffling of Orihime's clothes as she sat up on her knees.

"There, now I'm taller," she said.

"Hurry up so you can return to your room," said Tobirama.

"Can I stay here with you?"

"No."

Tobirama swore Orihime was pouting now, but she fell silent as she lathered a small amount of cool ointment on his cut. He wouldn't admit it stung a little bit as he was certain Orihime would throw the bottle across the room for some odd reason. Tobirama heard Orihime close the bottle again before picking up the bandage. She cut off a bit of it and placed it on the back of his neck.

"There, now you won't be sick," declared Orihime. Tobirama turned around and watched as she picked up the ointment and roll of bandage.

"I won't get sick from a small cut," he said as she stood up.

Orihime gave him a small smile and made her way to the door. "It still hurts, though."

"Did you place the futon near the wall?" asked Tobirama.

"Don't move it!" cried Orihime. "The walls are pretty thin so I wanted to sing to you before you sleep."

"You'll wake everyone up with your racket—"

"I can sing really softly, but loud enough for you to hear!"

With that, Orihime closed his door, and Tobirama could hear her run to her own room. She was right. The walls were thin enough that he could hear her possibly scoot her own futon over to the wall. Sighing that he won't sleep peacefully tonight, Tobirama took off his happuri and still laid down on his futon. And he waited.

"Can you hear me, Tobirama-kun?" whispered Orihime from her room. It sounded as if she was right next to him in his room.

"Unfortunately," he replied, closing his eyes. Tobirama decided he should fall asleep before she kept him up all night.

"What song do you want me to sing?"

"I don't care."

"Then I'll sing you my favorite song."

"Do what you want."

"Do you remember what my favorite song is?"

"Get it over with already."

"Really?"

"I'm sleeping."

"OK, OK!"

Tobirama turned to his side, his back against the wall, and hoped this would help filter out the sound of Orihime's singing. He closed his eyes again.

"_A hen in a sunny morning~ Sorry, I'm not fine~_"

Tobirama opened his eyes quickly in surprise. What the. . .

"_Even if I hung on~ This love wouldn't be true~ Co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-Love is just a love~ I mutter toward the roof~ I am here, here, here~ Even if he looked at me~ He would turn around soon~ Round and round~ Co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-Love is just a love~_"

Tobirama faced the wall again as there was a pause in Orihime's singing. Her voice. . .

"_He is a gorgeous weathercock~ I'm just a small hen~ Even if I ate seashells, I couldn't be an iron~ It bursts in the bottom of my heart~ Co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-Love is just a love~_"

"_Swallows are going on their journey~ Finches are putting on their makeup~ A lonely hen in a garden~ Laid an egg by herself~ Co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-co-Love is just a love~_"

Tobirama remained motionless as Orihime finished singing. He was surprised by how gentle and soothing her voice was. It was almost. . . Pretty.

"Did you like the song?" whispered Orihime.

"Why is it so depressing?" asked Tobirama.

"So you didn't like it?"

"No, but I didn't know you could actually sing."

Even with the wall between them, Tobirama somehow knew Orihime was smiling.

"Really?" she asked. "Do you think my voice is pretty?"

"Yeah," replied Tobirama.

"Then can I sing to you every night?"

"If you want."

"OK!" There was a small pause as Tobirama heard Orihime move around a little bit. "Good night, Tobirama-kun."

Tobirama didn't reply and instead closed his eyes. He had a feeling he would be dreaming about lovesick hens and finches putting on makeup tonight. Orihime's singing voice echoed in Tobirama's mind as he fell asleep.

**A/N: I added in the conflict Tobirama had with the Uchiha clan because I feel as if he always receives the short end of the stick within the Naruto fandom. People always criticize him for his prejudice against the Uchiha and call him "The Worst Hokage Ever," but I sat there thinking, "Am I the only one who understands how Tobirama must have felt?" I think Tobirama's a very tragic character—sort of like Itachi and Danzo in that they live as the "villains" for the greater good—and deserves sympathy rather than hate, though I acknowledge he made some wrong choices. I guess that just makes him a great character overall.**

**P.S. I think the "co-co-co" part in Orihime's song is a Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound a chicken makes. I'm not really sure. It is a real song, though!**


End file.
